Pony Art Online, versión beta
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Versión mejorada de uno de mis primeros crossovers de MLP, adaptándolo a los nuevos sucesos de Sword Art Online. Los gamers Asuna y Kirito se conectan a un nuevo juego Legends of Equestria pensando que es nada más otro videojuego de realidad virtual, pero tal vez sea mucho más
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí, haciendo algo que no creí llegar a hacer pero bueno, estuve releyendo mi fic anterior y para ser honestos desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer esto pero no me atrevía; aún así tenía en mi mente imágenes geniales de cómo podría llegar a ser un gran fic y como soy fan de SAO dije, ¿por qué diablos no?_

_Pero no se preocupen, la versión original de PAO se quedará; después de todo ese trabajo me gustó mucho. Ahora, para los que estén siguiendo mi fic de Crisis Infinita y PAO Slices of Life sepan que los personajes de SAO que aparecen ahí pertenecerán a esta nueva línea de tiempo, no a la anterior. Todos excepto Nightmare Moon a quien le cambiaré el papel en este fic. _

**Mundo de espadas, mundo de armas, mundo de ponis…**

El día se presentaba precioso en Alfheim, con un brillante sol y una agradable brisa creando el perfecto contraste, justo el clima para salir a pasear en pareja o en familia, incluso con los amigos; pero ese no era el caso de este grupo de amigos, que aprovechaba el día para luchar ferozmente contra un horrible monstruo como híbrido entre planta e insecto, que abría su horrible flor para disparar tentáculos atrapando a sus oponentes.

Uno de los tentáculos tomó por los tobillos a una muchacha bajita de ojos rojizos y cabello castaño peinado en dos coletas; sobre el cual sobresalían dos lindas orejas de gatito.

—¡Kyaaa! — Gritó la joven tratando de librarse del horrible ataque blandiendo su espada. Finalmente logró cortar el tentáculo y extendiendo sus alas, gritó clavando su espada en el centro de la flor.

El monstruo rugió de ira y levantó sus demás tentáculos contra la muchacha, pero un joven fornido de cabello corto pelirrojo blandió su katana y con gran habilidad llamó la atención de la planta haciendo una serie sistemática de cortes en el tallo. La planta gritó tratando de decidir entre objetivos, un error que le costó fatal pues en un hongo gigante cercano una muchacha de cabello y ojos celestes tensaba su arco y disparaba con asesina precisión en el centro del monstruo, que se deshizo en una serie de fragmentos de luz azul.

La muchacha de los ojos rojizos, Silica, suspiró cansada viendo su disminuida barra de HP. Pero entonces una joven dragona emplumada color azul y ojos rojos voló y soltó su aliento curandero sobre ella, haciendo que se restaurara de inmediato su HP.

—Arigato, Pina — sonrió Silica al dragón, que chilló como respuesta posándose en el hombro de su ama pues por algo era bastante pequeñita.

—¡Osh, con esto tenemos más que suficiente! — Anunció una muchacha de cabello rosa y ojos marrón con una sonrisa. — Arigato minna-san.

—Espero que la herramienta que quieras crear valga la pena — dijo cansado Klein, el joven pelirrojo que salvó a Silica de los tentáculos. — ¡Estoy exhausto!

—Hai, hai, ya lo tengo todo — dijo la joven de cabello rosa, Lizbeth, — ahora…

Miró hacia arriba de un árbol cercano, donde un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises abrazaba tiernamente a su novia, una joven de cabello y ojos celestes.

—Déjalos, Asuna-san tiene mucho en qué pensar — dijo Klein a Lizbeth.

Liz asintió rápidamente y se alejó con el resto del grupo, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a la joven pareja.

En lo alto de la rama, Asuna (la muchacha) se mantenía en silencio mientras que Kirito, su novio seguía consolándola en silencio. Junto a ellos estaba una pequeña niña pixie del tamaño de una muñeca con preciosas alas, su hija adoptiva Yui.

—Ya Asuna, no tienes por qué presionarte tanto — dijo Kirito.

—Pero Yuuki hubiera querido…

No pudo más, rompió a llorar. Durante los recientes meses una amiga muy querida de Asuna había muerto por de VIH; lo cual hacía bastante doloroso conectarse al juego de realidad Alfheim Online que fue donde la conoció.

—No conocí tan bien a Kono-san, pero estoy seguro que lo que ella hubiera querido es que siguieras adelante con tu vida, no tanto con un juego. Asuna, si quieres dejar de jugar por un tiempo está bien, todos lo entenderemos. No tienes por qué presionarte tanto…

Asuna lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Kirito-kun…

Kirito la abrazó de vuelta, sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer. La pequeña Yui voló y se posó sobre la mano de Asuna.

—Mamá…

Asuna lloró por un buen tiempo, pero estaba en el fondo contenta que sus seres amados siguieran ahí para ella. Al final ella levantó la cabeza viendo hacia el horizonte.

—Tienen razón, Yuuki lo entendería…

—Mmmh, el objetivo de un juego es que sea divertido, no tienes por qué presionarte tanto — dijo Kirito aliviado de ver mejor a Asuna.

—Oi Kirito-kun, ¿entonces está bien que abandone ALO por un tiempo?

—Por supuesto, es lo que te intentaba decir — sonrió Kirito.

Entonces ella bajó la cabeza.

—¿Y está bien si te pido que me acompañes a buscar algo nuevo qué jugar? También Yui-chan Por favor Kirito-kun.

Eso sorprendió bastante a Kirito pero de inmediato aceptó y lo mismo Yui, claro que los demás lo entenderían. Entonces Asuna activó su pantalla de opciones del jugador para chequear la hora.

—Mmmh, las diez treinta. Kirito, ¿está bien si te visito en tu casa? Así… realmente me gustaría hacer esto lo más rápido posible.

Kirito asintió.

—De acuerdo, desconéctate, yo sólo les enviaré un PM a los demás informándoles.

A Asuna le pareció bien y se desconectó del juego. Kirito hizo lo que dijo y al poco tiempo se desconectó también, no quería tener que leer las respuestas y el desconectarse por lo menos le daría algo de ventaja. Eso sí, sintió algo de pena que sus ítems ganados con tanto esfuerzo se terminarían por reiniciar pero ni modo.

…

En una casa en uno de los suburbios de Japón, el joven Kazuto Kirigaya (quien lucía casi idéntico a su personaje con la excepción que sus orejas no eran puntiagudas) abrió los ojos en su cama llevando puesto el novedoso equipo de realidad virtual AtmuSphere. Él sólo prendió su computadora y se dispuso a esperar a que su novia apareciera.

La muchacha de nombre Asuna Yuuki, se presentó con una triste sonrisa. Compartía las mismas características que su personaje en la forma del cuerpo y el peinado, pero su cabello era en verdad marrón claro y sus ojos color cobre.

—Arigato, Kirito-kun.

—No te preocupes, necesitas un tiempo lejos de Alfheim y con gusto te acompañaré lo que consideres necesario — dijo él haciéndola pasar a su cuarto. — ¿Y ya decidiste a qué juego quieres conectarte? Hay tantos que no sabría por dónde escoger.

Asuna se sentó a un lado de la computadora de Kazuto.

—Por eso vine, decidamos juntos.

Kirito (¿o Kazuto?) sólo asintió y juntos comenzaron con la búsqueda de cuál juego le parecía bien a Asuna. La mayoría eran muy parecidos a ALO y eso era lo que Asuna quería evitar, sin contar que no quería tampoco jugar a un Shooter como lo era GGO así que se dispuso a encontrar algo nuevo. Finalmente sonrió.

—¡Este, Kirito-kun! — Dijo alegremente. — Se ve bastante interesante.

Kirito hizo una mueca, se miraba demasiado femenino, pero claro; andaba en modo de complacer a su novia en todo lo que pudiera así que aceptó sin muchos problemas.

El juego decía lo siguiente:

LEGENDS OF EQUESTRIA

Conviértete en el nuevo héroe de la mágica tierra de los ponis y salva al mundo con el tu espada, cargada con la Magia de la Amistad

Kazuto suspiró pero le hizo caso a Asuna y comenzó a ingresar sus datos de su cuenta de ALO a LOE, lo mismo que la muchacha. Finalmente apareció el mensaje decisivo:

¿ESTÁ SEGURO QUE DESEA TRANSFERIR TODOS SUS STATS? LOS ÍTEMS NO COMPATIBLES SERÁN BORRADOS

Ambos seleccionaron SÍ y fueron a la cama de Kazuto listos para conectarse. Asuna había traído su propio AtmuSphere y tras intercambiar una mirada divertida con Kirito, se lo colocó al tiempo que se recostaba sobre la cama y Kazuto junto a ella. Conectaron el equipo y gritaron a la vez:

—¡Link Start!

Un arcoíris de colores apareció ante ellos, transportándolos al mundo virtual. Lo primero que vieron ante ellos fue un mensaje:

BIENVENIDOS A LEGENDS OF EQUESTRIA, PARA COMENZAR SELECCIONE SU TIPO DE PONI

Había tres opciones: unicornio, terrestre o pegaso; había una cuarta opción llamada alicornio pero decía que tras alcanzar ciertos objetivos del juego los avatares avanzarían automáticamente a esta "evolución final".

Kirito se lo pensó un poco, en el juego Alfheim Online su avatar era un hada, por lo tanto podía volar y se había hecho especialmente bueno en el combate aéreo; por lo que seleccionó pegaso, uno azul marino que era el color más parecido al negro de los que estaban disponibles. Asuna por su parte era un hada también pero se especializaba en hechizos de curación y magia; y como la opción unicornio era la única que le permitía usar magia, eso seleccionó, color blanco que era su color favorito.

Entonces apareció un nuevo mensaje:

POR FAVOR ESPERE UN MOMENTO MIENTRAS SUS ÍTEMS Y HABILIDADES SON TRANSFERIDAS

Cuando la transferencia terminó, apareció una extraña marca en los costados de los nuevos avatares. En la de Asuna la marca del gremio de su difunta amiga Yuuki los Sleeping Kinghts, algo que casi la hace llorar. En el de Kirito había dos espadas cruzadas.

Y sólo hasta entonces sus conciencias fueron absorbidas por los ponis.

…

Cuando abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta que era de noche en el bosque.

—Vaya, ¿en dónde aparecimos, Kirito-kun?

—Lo siento Asuna, me gustaría ser de más utilidad pero igual que tú estoy conociendo el juego.

Asuna dejó escapar una risita.

—Tienes razón. Ne, ne… ¿llamamos a Yui-chan? Así comenzaremos este juego como una familia.

Kirito obedeció, abriendo su menú del jugador y seleccionando el inventario, para luego tomar de éste una lágrima de cristal llamada Yui No Kokoro, el Corazón de Yui que contenía la inteligencia artificial que era su hija adoptiva. Pero entonces un rugido en lo profundo del bosque lo hizo cambiar de idea.

—Será mejor que vayamos a una zona segura antes de llamar a Yui, no quiero que se lastime en un juego desconocido — dijo Kirito.

—Mmh, tienes razón — dijo Asuna, — se ve que este lugar es peligroso.

Entonces ambos se pusieron a buscar en sus inventarios algo con qué defenderse. Se sorprendieron bastante al ver que casi todos sus ítems estaban ahí, como pociones de curación o cristales de salto; incluso varias piezas de pan y cosas así. Entonces ambos encontraron algo que les dio escalofríos, Asuna un traje blanco con detalles color rojo, medias blancas y falda roja. Era su viejo uniforme, el uniforme de los Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sanger; el gremio al que pertenecía cuando jugaba al Sword Art Online.

En cambio Kirito halló un largo abrigo negro que de la misma manera usaba jugando SAO.

Muy confundidos, equiparon ese traje; y se sorprendieron más aún cuando descubrieron que sus espadas de SAO habían regresado.

Asuna blandió su Lambent Light en cuanto reapareció.

—No comprendo, ¿hiciste algo Kirito-kun?

—Tú viste todo lo que hice — fue la respuesta de Kirito observando sus dos espadas; una negra llamada Elucidator; y otra azul llamada Dark Repulser. — De hecho creía que estas espadas habían sido destruidas.

Ambos se miraron sin entender, pero acordaron seguir en el juego para averiguar si pasaba algo. Fue cuando un grito en el horizonte llamó la atención de ambos, entonces corrieron a la acción.

…

La unicornio Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en una situación desesperada, colgando de los brazos de Applejack ante un precipicio. Estaba a punto de caer y si no hacía algo pronto lo lamentaría.

—¡Applejack! ¿Qué hago? — Preguntó desesperada Twilight.

La aludida, una poni vaquera sostenía a Twilight lo mejor que podía, pero entonces levantó la vista. Por lo visto sus amigas Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy (pegasos) ya habían detenido la caída de Pinkie Pie y Rarity y se preparaban para salvar a Twilight. La vaquera sonrió por dentro.

—¡Suéltate!  
—¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca?

—Escucha: tienes que confiar en mí, lo que te digo es la honesta verdad. Suéltate.

Twilight miró a los ojos a Applejack viendo verdad en ellos. Entonces se dejó ir, y fue atrapada a tiempo por Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Pero entonces su peso venció el agarre de Fluttershy y a Rainbow se le resbaló.

—¡AUXILIOOOOOO! — Gritaba Twilight cayendo al vacío.

—¡Twilight! — Gritó Applejack de la impresión, cayéndose hacia delante en el acto, trató de recobrar su posición pero las rocas del precipicio la hacían resbalarse y estaba a punto de caer. – ¡NO, AYÚDENME!

Entonces un fuerte y decidido casco tomó el de Applejack. La vaquera levantó la mirada, ante ella se encontraba una unicornio blanca a la que nunca antes había visto. Ella comenzó a halarla, ayudada un poco con su magia.

—Resiste, sólo un poco más — dijo Asuna comenzando a sudar, mientras que Applejack ya estabilizada y con la ayuda de la extraña lograba colocarse firmemente de nuevo sobre la tierra.

—Gracias — dijo Applejack.

—No hay de qué — dijo Asuna sonriendo.

Entonces la vaquera recordó.

—¡Oh, no Twilight! Mi amiga…

—Descuida, Kirito-kun ya se encargó de tu amiga.

Applejack entonces miró hacia abajo, en donde un joven pegaso también desconocido dejaba a Twilight sobre la tierra con delicadeza.

—Lo siento mucho chicas, no estoy acostumbrada a cargar más que conejitos — dijo Fluttershy acongojada.

—No te preocupes Fluttershy — dijo Rainbow. — Lo bueno es que todas estamos a salvo. Por cierto muchas gracias, este…

—Kirito — se presentó el pegaso del abrigo negro. — Kirito, y no hay de qué. Sólo pasábamos por aquí y vimos que necesitaban ayuda.

Arriba Applejack ya un poco más satisfecha miró a Asuna.

—Bien, voy a bajar. Este… ¿necesitas que tu amigo te ayude también?

—No gracias, yo puedo bajar perfectamente desde aquí — dijo Asuna mirando las rocas del acantilado.

Applejack sonrió y entonces se puso a saltar de roca en roca con agilidad, pensando en que Asuna se teletransportaría o algo. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que le seguía perfectamente el paso.

—Wow, eres ligera de cascos Asuna.

—Gracias, mucho entrenamiento supongo yo — dijo la unicornio.

Entonces ambas yeguas bajaron a tierra, en donde Applejack se reunió con sus amigos y Asuna chocaba sus cascos con Kirito, esto era divertido.

—Sí, gracias por la ayuda — dijo Rarity. — De no ser por ustedes esto hubiera terminado en tragedia. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llaman?

—Asuna.

—Kirito.

La unicornio de crin morada sonrió.

—Vaya nombres tan extraños queridos, ¿son extranjeros?

—Mmh, venimos de un lugar llamado Aincrad, muy lejano — dijo Kirito con calma. — Pero en fin, ¿qué les pasó que casi caen del acantilado? ¿se encuentran todos bien?

—Gracias a ustedes Twilight sí — dijo de pronto una poni terrestre rosa chillón con cabellos magentas. — Yo me llamo Pinkie Pie Asuna y Kirito; y es un gran placer conocerlos.

—El placer es nuestro Pinkie Pie — dijo Asuna arreglándose la melena. — Pero en serio, ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué se encuentran en un lugar tan despoblado y peligroso?

—Lo mismo puedo preguntarles a ustedes — dijo Twilight mirándolos fijamente. Estaba agradecida con los extraños pero no podía olvidar que eso eran, extraños.

—Nosotros nos perdimos — dijo Asuna levantando un casco pidiendo paz. — Como adivinó su amiga de crin morada venimos de un lugar muy lejano y terminamos de aquí de algún modo.

—¿Quién puede perderse tanto para terminar en el bosque Everfree? — Tembló Fluttershy.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo grande que es — dijo Twilight recordando los volúmenes de geografía que había leído, — a mí no me extraña nada. Después de todo se extiende por bastantes rincones de Equestria. En fin, muchas gracias Asuna y Kirito.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron amablemente a modo de respuesta. Entonces Kirito miró hacia arriba.

—Mmh, hemos vagado por bastante tiempo — mintió pensando en que aquella era la mecánica del juego. — ¿Pero y ustedes? ¿Por qué están aquí?

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada confundida, pero finalmente Twilight decidió explicarles.

—Miren, no hay tiempo para darles la explicación larga pero aparentemente un ser malvado se liberó de su prisión y ahora piensa condenarnos a la noche eterna. La única forma de detenerla es encontrar los Elementos de la Armonía y devolver el Sol.

Los dos muchachos intercambiaron una mirada significativa, así que estos NPCs o personajes no jugables eran parte de una QUEST, interesante.

—¿Elementos de la Armonía? — Preguntó Asuna.

—Así es — dijo Twilight. — Hay seis conocidos: Honestidad, Amabilidad, Risa, Generosidad, Lealtad, Magia y uno séptimo que es todo un misterio. Pero dice la leyenda que es tan poderoso que sólo puede ser portado por dos almas a la vez, no entiendo qué significa eso.

Ambos guerreros asintieron.

—Como sea, gracias por la ayuda, Ponyville está por allá — dijo Twilight señalando la dirección opuesta a la que iban. — Y espero nos veamos pronto.

Kirito negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento pero lo que dices suena que es peligroso y necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir. Lo siento pero quieras o no te echaremos un casco.

—Mmh, tenemos suficientes habilidades para serles de utilidad — dijo Asuna.

Twilight era del tipo antisocial, esto no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente. No así las demás que se vieron encantadas por la ayuda ofrecida, así pues a pesar de las protestas de Twilight los dos nuevos amigos se unieron a la banda y comenzaron a entablar amistad con las otras. Rainbow simpatizaba con Kirito, le agradó la velocidad con la que salvó a Twilight; mientras que a Applejack le caía bien Asuna, sus habilidades físicas superaban a las de un unicornio cualquiera que siempre terminaban dependiendo mucho de su magia para actuar.

Y andando por cierto tiempo, escucharon un rugido enfurecido. Twilight gritó:

—¡Oh no, cuidado! ¡Es una mantícora!

Todas retrocedieron menos Asuna y Kirito quienes tranquilamente desenvainaron sus espadas (que hasta ese momento las otras no notaban que llevaban). Kirito su espada negra, Elucidator; y Asuna su Lambent Light. Con un grito guerrero se lanzaron contra la bestia, que saltó a su encuentro…

* * *

**Y ta-dá; es la primera vez que hago esto de mezclar personajes desde el capítulo dos de la serie, que espero hayan captado cuál era. Sin más espero les guste la nueva versión de PAO, e insisto que la original se quedará no la borraré.**

**Por cierto estoy buscando ayuda para crisis infinita, alguien que me ofrezca su apoyo como Beta me caería muy bien. ¿Por favor? Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las pruebas de la Armonía y el equipo de apoyo**

El grupo ya estuvo andando por cierto tiempo, cuando escucharon un rugido enfurecido. Twilight gritó:

—¡Oh no, cuidado! ¡Es una mantícora!

Todas retrocedieron menos Asuna y Kirito, que de por sí estaban en la retaguardia pero porque habían desequipado sus espadas para poder rescatar más fácilmente a las NPCs en problemas. Lo que hicieron fue abrir su menú del jugador, acceder al inventario y volver a equipar sus espadas, lo hicieron tan rápido y todas estaba demasiado ocupadas mirando a la mantícora que no se dieron cuenta de nada; hasta que se lanzaron al monstruo con un grito guerrero, que saltó a su encuentro.

La mantícora blandió su aguijón tratando de clavarlo en el más cercano, Kirito, pero él rápidamente desvió el ataque con su espada y le devolvió un poderoso golpe que era bastante más fuerte para un poni común y corriente. La mantícora enfurecida saltó contra él pero Asuna usó su magia para teletransportarse sobre la bestia y caer sobre él blandiendo peligrosamente su espada.

—¡No! — Gritó Fluttershy. — ¡Chicas por favor! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo y hacerlo ya!

—¿Te refieres a ayudarlos? Parece que lo tienen todo bien controlado — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—No chicas, no a ese par de salvajes, a la mantícora. ¿NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE VAN A MATARLA?

La mantícora a todo esto ya se había logrado quitar de encima a Asuna de una fuerte sacudida, haciendo que ella cayera en el suelo. Asuna rodó esquivando los ataques de aguijón y recogiendo su espada mientras que Kirito volaba a toda velocidad contra la bestia. Rainbow miró a Fluttershy, que presentaba una mirada bastante mortificada, así pues suspirando se lanzó a toda velocidad tacleando al espadachín negro.

—¡Oi! ¿Qué se supone que haces? — Gritó Kirito.

Asuna a estas alturas ya se había levantado y blandió su espada a la mantícora sin dejar de verla a los ojos. La mantícora rugió y corrió hacia Asuna con los colmillos expuestos. Ella cerró sus ojos por una fracción de segundo y los abrió mostrando una decisión para el combate y una sonrisa presumida. Fue cuando Fluttershy se interpuso entre el camino de la mantícora y Asuna.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? — Protestó Asuna. — ¿No ves que…?

Se calló al ver la mirada que le dirigió Fluttershy, era de lo más perturbador que había visto en su larga vida como gamer. Entonces Fluttershy voló suavemente hacia la mantícora mirándola con ojos llenos de ternura.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

La mantícora primero miró a Asuna, que ya había guardado a su espada y luego a la dulce Fluttershy que la miraba con ojos de ternura. Entonces le mostró la pata, en la que tenía una espina clavada.

—Uh… pobre bebito indefenso — dijo Fluttershy acercándose con suavidad.

—¿Bebito? — Dijeron Rainbow Dash y Kirito al unísono.

Fluttershy miró a los ojos a la mantícora.

—Esto te dolerá por sólo un segundo.

Entonces tomó con sus dientes la espina y la retiró. El monstruo rugió y todas se dispusieron a reaccionar pero de inmediato vieron a la bestia lamiendo el rostro de Fluttershy afectuosamente.

—Ya, ya, sólo eres un bebé gatito, ¿verdad que sí?

Finalmente la mantícora soltó un rugido de agradecimiento y se perdió entre el bosque. Asuna y Kirito vieron claramente una estela de humo violeta azulado perderse en la lejanía. Levantaron una ceja, esto podría significar algo… pero luego se volvieron a las yeguas. Una de ellas, Fluttershy, se miraba bastante molesta.

—¡Ustedes! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a semejante barbaridad? ¡Atacar a un animalito indefenso!

—En nuestra defensa, no teníamos ni idea qué le pasaba a esa cosa — dijo Kirito colocándose en la espalda a Elucidator. — Yo sólo vi a un animal enfurecido peligroso del que había que librarse.

Fluttershy lo miró severamente, haciéndolo retroceder, pero Asuna intercedió.

—Tienes que entender Fluttershy que hasta que te vimos ayudándolo pensé que esa cosa estaba intentando cazarnos para comernos. Quisimos defendernos, eso es todo…

—Tienes que entender que razones no les faltaban para pensar así, caramelo — dijo Applejack con cuidado. — Tal vez sus métodos eran algo extremos pero querían protegernos. ¿No crees?

Fluttershy la miró molesta, pero asintió. No le agradaba pero tenía que admitir que era verdad.

—De acuerdo, los perdono. Pero por favor no vuelvan a sacar sus espadas así como así, es aterrador y podrían lastimar a alguien.

—Ahora que lo pienso, — dijo Rarity, — no creo haber visto esas espadas antes, ¿todo este tiempo las traían con ustedes?

Ambos asintieron, las demás no estaban del todo convencidas pero claro; con todo el revuelo en el que se conocieron pudieron obviar el detalle. Por su parte Rainbow examinaba muy de cerca a Elucidator.

—¡Es genial esta cosa amigo! — Felicitó a Kirito. — ¿Pero no te cuesta mucho manejarla?

—Iie, ya me acostumbré — dijo el chico. — Soy uno de los mejores espadachines que existen en mi hogar natal.

Asuna le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

—Lo conocen como Espadachín Negro por su habilidad y cómo se viste.

Las demás no dijeron nada más y siguieron avanzando. Twilight, ya recuperada de toda la conmoción miró a Fluttershy sonriendo.

—Dejando a esos dos de lado, ¿cómo supiste lo que necesitaba la mantícora?

Fluttershy se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía. A veces sólo se necesita un poco de amabilidad.

Twilight sonrió guardando esas palabras en su corazón y siguieron avanzando, ¿qué sorpresas les traería ahora el Bosque Everfree? Tendrían tiempo de averiguarlo, después de todo el lugar era bastante largo y aterrador; en cierto punto escucharon un nuevo rugido amenazador. Todo el grupo se preparó, las chicas poni preparándose para correr y Asuna con su espada; pero Kirito levantó un casco con algo de culpa.

—Lo siento mucho por asustarlas… ese fue mi estómago.

Tras un silencio incómodo, todas soltaron una alegre risa.

—Vaya, es una lástima que hayamos venido aquí tan repentinamente — se rio alegremente Pinkie Pie. — Hubiera empacado algunos cupcakes para el viaje.

—Bueno sí pero estamos en el bosque, seguramente puedes encontrar una hierba para comer o tal vez hasta unas frutas silvestres — sugirió Fluttershy. — Seguramente a los animalitos no les importará compartir contigo, Kirito.

Entonces Asuna le dio a Kirito una especie de sándwich, que él aceptó gustoso.

—Gracias, Asuna.

—Siempre vengo preparada, Kirito-kun — dijo ella dándole una mordida a su propio sándwich, cosa que extrañó bastante a las amigas, ¿de dónde demonios lo había sacado? Al igual que las espadas, ¿de dónde habían salido?

De todos modos no le dieron importancia cuando un detalle más importante salió a la luz.

—Siempre cocinas excelente Asuna, ya sea en Aincrad o en Tokyo, tus comidas no tienen rival. — Entonces el espadachín negro desmenuzó su sándwich ofreciéndoselo a las demás, lo mismo que Asuna. — ¿Alguien gusta?

Las chicas no se hicieron rogar, se miraba realmente bueno y era divertido convivir de ese modo con los nuevos amigos.

—¡Vaya, Asuna está excelente! — Dijo Twilight emocionada. — ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Asuna se sonrojó ligeramente dándole un amistoso golpe a Kirito.

—Digamos que eso es porque tengo a alguien especial a quién cocinarle — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Rarity se acercó a ambos

—Ehem… oigan Asuna y Kirito, discúlpenme si esta pregunta resulta demasiado personal para ustedes pero… ¿hace cuánto están juntos?

Ambos se sonrojaron bastante, pero bueno, no veían por qué no contarles, de alguna forma que no llegaban a entender estos NPCs resultaban bastante agradables y todo, tan bien programados que hasta se olvidaban que eran simples inteligencias artificiales.

—Tres años cumplimos ya — dijo Asuna. — Nos conocimos hará unos cinco.

—¡Que adorable! — Dijo Rarity ilusionada. — Si lo desean, cuando termine todo esto y regresemos a la normalidad podré confeccionarles los más hermosos atuendos de pareja.

—Gracias — dijo Kirito como si nada. — Si puedes usar negro me quedo con eso.

—Kirito-kun, se supone que nuestros atuendos deben coincidir — dijo Asuna. — Deberías pensar un poco más en un color que nos quede a ambos.

Kirito suspiró y se encogió de hombros mientras las demás intercambiaban varias risitas, vaya que se habían topado con ponis de lo más interesante. Sobre todo Rarity, quien era una romántica incorregible y le parecía increíble encontrarse a ponis así de enamorados armados con esas enormes espadas; parecía una novela épica del medioevo, de aquellas que tanto le gustaba leer.

—Y díganme chicos, y por favor siéntanse libres de decirme cuando les esté preguntando demasiado, pero simplemente me fascinan todos los temas relacionados con el amor… ¿qué tanto han llegado con su romance de novela?

A ambos guerreros se les escapó una carcajada, era como lidiar con Rika (Lizbeth en el mundo del juego) de nuevo.

—Pongámoslo así, — dijo Asuna: vivimos juntos desde hace algún tiempo y tenemos una pequeña hija de…

—Yo le calcularía entre seis y ocho años — dijo Kirito.

Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza sorprendida, no le gustaban estos temas románticos tan azucarados pero de todos modos esto último fue como un golpe bajo.

—¿Disculpen? ¿Ya tienen una hija de esa edad? Pero… no entiendo, ¿qué tanto llevan juntos?

—Y lo más importante — dijo Twilight. — "Calcularía" ¿qué no es su hija y deberían saber qué tan grande es? Perdonen, pero no entendemos.

Ambos miraron soñadoramente hacia la luna.

—Digamos que Yui-chan es adoptada — dijo Asuna. — O bien, ella nos adaptó.

—Mmmh, estábamos ahí una pareja recién casada en nuestra recién comprada casa, cuando de pronto nos topamos con una chiquilla desmayada en el bosque. La llevamos a casa y cuando despertó sólo podía recordar su nombre, Yui — dijo Kirito. — Una cosa nos llevó a la otra y terminamos convirtiéndonos en mamá y papá para ella.

Asuna sonrió, ese recuerdo era de los más hermosos que tenía de la vida en Aincrad. Recordaba bien lo que alguna vez le enseñó Kirito: aprender a ganar momentos en Aincrad, no a perderlos en la vida real. En parte esa era una de las razones por la que seguía siendo gamer de corazón.

—Pero, ¿no es demasiada responsabilidad? — Preguntó Fluttershy con un hilo de voz.

—Créeme: Kirito-kun y yo nos hemos visto en situaciones realmente serias, pero Yui-chan siempre nos ha ayudado — dijo Asuna con una sonrisa.

Era verdad, después de todo Yui era una IA de gran poder creada por el sistema llamado Cardinal, aquel que controlaba el juego llamado Sword Art Online.

—¿Y la dejaron sola así como así? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

Kirito se encogió de hombros.

—Ella está a salvo, créannos, sólo que nuestra situación no se ha estabilizado del todo. Pero lo primero que hagamos cuando estemos en una zona segura será llamar a Yui.

Una vez más no entendieron pero siguieron caminando. Rairty ya estaba harta.

—¡Uf! Ojalá mis ojos pudieran tener un descanso de esta vista tan horrible.

Se adentraron más en el bosque, que se tornó más espeso y aterrador. Tanto que ni siquiera la tenue luz de la luna podía filtrarse a través del follaje.

—Pero no literalmente — se quejó Rarity.

Siguieron andando.

—¡Ey! Creo que pisé algo — dijo Applejack.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — Gritó Rarity de improviso.

—¡Sólo es barro! — Protestó Applejack de vuelta.

—No eso, ¡ESO! — Gritó Rarity señalando hacia un árbol de aspecto terrorífico, y lo peor era que no era el único; por todo el lugar había árboles de caras macabras que les daban la bienvenida.

Todas gritaron haciéndose súbitamente hacia atrás. No así Asuna y Kirito quienes desenvainaron sus espadas y con una gran precisión se lanzaron cada uno contra un árbol, el cual redujeron a astillas en unos instantes.

—¡Oigan! — Dijo Pinkie Pie de pronto. — ¿Esa es la solución que encuentran para todo? ¿Sacar sus espaditas y atacar como salvajes? No hay necesidad, miren, son graciosos…

Comenzó a hacerles caras a los árboles intentando competir con ellos. Todos se movieron a ver qué ocurría.

—Tienen que estar bromeando — murmuraron Asuna y Kirito a la vez.

—¿Qué no lo ven chicas y chico? — Siguió diciendo Pinkie Pie. — _No hay que correr ante lo escalofriante, ni mucho menos ponerse a atacar como salvajes. Verán… El miedo me invadía al ver, que el sol se iba a ocultaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

—Díganme que no está… — dijeron Asuna y Twilight.

—_Lo oscuro y las sombras me ponían a temblaaaaaar…_

—Si está — confirmó Rarity.

—¡_Mi almohada era un refugio, de lo que imaginé! La abuela me dijo un día debes saber, tus miedos afrontar…_

—¿Y entonces? — Preguntaron Rainbow y Kirito.

—_Dijo: Pinkie, de pie debes estar, miedo no tendrás. Nadie daño te hará, sólo ríe y tus miedos se iráááááááááán. JA-JA-JA_

Se posicionó frente a un árbol monstruoso y tras reírse, éste volvía a la normalidad. Asuna y Kirito guardaron sus espadas y como no tenían una mejor idea, comenzaron a reírse de los árboles como si nada igual que los demás. Por lo visto estaba funcionando de maravilla.

—¡_Ríete del miedo, búrlate si es feo! ¡Si es espeluznante, ríete más como antes! Si lo ves horrible, no es tan terrible… ¡y dile a ese grandulón que ya te deje en paz porque si cree que va a asustarte está muy equivocado y va a lograr que sólo quieras, reíííííííííííír!_

Al final todos quedaron riéndose en la hierba, ya pasada esa parte del bosque.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido — dijo Kirito sonriendo.

—¿Verdad que sí? — Dijo Pinkie Pie. —¿Qué clase de aventura épica sería sin un poco de diversión? Te la diré: espeluznante y aburriiiiida.

Ambos guerreros se rieron ante el comentario, al igual que el resto de las chicas. Por lo visto este viaje juntos hacía que se acercaran bastante todos. Incluso Twilght con su personalidad antisocial se mostraba de buen humor y tenía que admitir para sí misma que le gustaba la compañía de todas. Incluso de los dos extraños que se unieron ya avanzada su aventura. Sin embargo algo inquietaba a los guerreros, podían volver a ver ese humo azulado que se perdía entre las nubes.

…

En algún rincón del bosque Everfree, un grupo de ponis se materializó como si nada, acompañados de un dragón.

Se trataba de un poni terrestre marrón rojizo con melena y barba pelirrojas, con una cinta en la frente y una katana japonesa al cinto.

Una joven poni terrestre rojo bermellón con melena y cola rosas, con ojos marrón y un mazo de guerra en el cinto.

Otra poni terrestre color rojo terracota con el cabello castaño atado en dos coletas, con una daga larga en el cinto acompañada de una dragona voladora azul de ojos rojos.

Una pegaso verde de crin rubia y ojos azules, con una espada en el cinto.

Finalmente una unicornio verde musgo vestida con una especie de pantaloncillos marrón, un traje verde, una bufanda blanca y los ojos y melena celeste. Llevaba en la espalda una enorme arma de fuego, una especie de rifle.

—Oi Sinon-chan — le preguntó el poni marrón rojizo (Klein) a su amiga unicornio. — ¿No es ese tu avatar de GGO?

—MMh, parece que sí — dijo ella viendo la extraña versión de su personaje del Gun Gail Online. — ¿Por qué demonios aparezco así de pronto?

—No lo sé, pero a mí lo que me sorprende es que nos parezcamos tanto a nuestras versiones de SAO — dijo Lizbeth examinando su apariencia. — ¡Hasta recuerdo esta maza de guerra! Yo misma la forjé en mi vieja herrería del otro juego. No entiendo.

—Yo me sigo preguntando si está bien que los hayamos seguido a este juego — dijo la joven de las coletas, Silica. — Digo, Asuna-san está pasando por un mal momento y tal vez dejarla sola con la compañía de Kirito-san es lo mejor.

—Tranquila Silica, seguramente se alegrarán de vernos a todos — dijo de pronto la dragona.

Todos saltaron de la impresión, hasta ahora se habían fijado en la mascota virtual de Silica. Era normalmente una dragona pequeñita que se posaba en el hombro de Silica, pero ahora era casi tan grande como ellos y de paso podía hablar, cosa que también sorprendió bastante a Pina.

—Wow, esto no lo esperaba nadie — dijo Pina.

—Volvamos al punto: si no nos hubieran abandonado de improviso no estaríamos siguiéndolos hasta acá, y si no les agrada nuestra presencia nos regresamos a ALO y ya — dijo Lizbeth. — ¿Y por cierto, alguien sabe cómo contactarlos?

—En este juego ni idea — dijo Klein. — Pero conociendo a esos dos seguramente estarán buscando una fortaleza para probar su fuerza o algo.

Todos asintieron, sí ese era del tipo de jugadores que eran esos dos. ¿Pero cómo localizarlos? Entonces Sinon tomó su rifle Hecate II y a través de la mirilla (más la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad que conservaba de su personaje de GGO se puso a buscar.

—Hay una especie de castillo abandonado en el horizonte. Tal vez podamos ir hacia allá.

Se pusieron en marcha, en busca de sus amigos. Leafa (o Suguha, hermana menor de Kirito en la vida real) simplemente se preguntaba si hizo bien en desconectarse un tiempo y revisar la computadora de su hermano para luego pasarle el dato a los otros, realmente sentía que lo que necesitaban su hermano y cuñada era privacidad pero al final la presión del grupo la arrastró hasta allá; sin contar que ella era la responsable de haberlos llevado.

…

De regreso con el grupo principal, se habían topado con un río de lo más caudaloso.

—Oi Rainbow, ¿crees que entre tú y yo podamos llevarlas a todas a salvo a la otra orilla? — Preguntó Kirito.

La pegaso cian pareció considerarlo.

—Bueno sí pero nos cansaríamos de inmediato. Sobre todo tú que tienes esa cosa en tu espalda.

Kirito miró a su Elucidator, bueno sí, era algo a considerar pero sólo tenía que guardarla en el inventario, ¿no? Pero entonces un horrible chillido llamó la atención de todos.

Caminando hacia el escándalo se toparon con una enorme serpiente marina llorando desconsolada.

Rainbow miró a Asuna y Kirito.

—Ni se les ocurra sacar las espadas por favor.

—No te preocupes, no pensábamos hacerlo — dijo Asuna mirando preocupada a la serpiente que seguía llorando.

Twilight por su parte se había acercado a la enorme serpiente. Muy bella por cierto, melena naranja bien peinada, escamas púrpura y… ¿medio bigote?

—Señor, disculpe, ¿podría decirnos por qué está llorando? — Quiso saber Twilight.

La serpiente los miró.

—Ay pues no lo sé, estaba aquí sin molestar a nadie, cuando de pronto vino esa horrible niebla morada, ¡Y cortó mi hermosísimo bigote!

Todos soltaron un gemido de exasperación mientras que la serpiente volvía a sus lloriqueos.

—¿Y todo este escándalo por esto? — Preguntó Rainbow.

Rarity se adelantó.

—¡Pero por supuesto que sí! Tan sólo mírenlo, esas brillantes escamas…

—Lo sé, lo sé — dijo la serpiente.

—Tu melena tan bien peinada…

—¡Ay sí, lo sé! — Dijo el monstruo peinándose.

—¡Tu perfecta manicura!

—¡Ay eso es tan cierto! — Dijo la bestia otra vez.

Los dos guerreros de Aincrad hicieron un facehoof. ¿En serio qué diablos con este videojuego?

—¡Se arruinan sin tu hermosísimo bigote! — Siguió Rarity.

—Lo sé… — dijo la bestia volviendo a sus llantos.

Rarity frunció el entrecejo.

—¡No permitiré que este crimen contra la hermosura quede sin castigo! Asuna, préstame tu espada por favor.

La unicornio blanca obedeció, ¿qué pensaba hacer la otra? Pero entonces Rarity se cortó la cola con gran habilidad.

—¡No Rarity, tu hermosa cola! — Dijo Twilight.

La unicornio blanca le sonrió.

—No te preocupes querida, todos saben que lo corto está de moda. Ahora amigo, acércate por favor.

La serpiente se acercó, así pues Rarity le puso con su magia su cola, alegrándolo enormemente.

—¡Mi bigote! ¡Qué hermoso!

Inmediatamente cuando el monstruo se calmó, también lo hizo el río. Las chicas se disponían a cruzarlo cuando el monstruo les ofreció su lomo.

—¡Permíteme!

Y las cruzó a todas a la orilla, todo era normal. Pero lo mejor era que ya veían en la lejanía el Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles, donde los esperaban los Elementos de la Armonía.

—Asuna, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo la cosa, no?

—Una niebla morada. ¿Soy yo o estamos siendo vigilados?

Avanzaron hacia un puente colgante, al que obviamente alguien había desatado. Desgraciadamente Twilight no lo había notado hasta que casi se va de cara, pero Rainbow la detuvo.

—¿Por qué tantos precipicios hoy?

—¡Oh no! — Dijo Pinkie Pie. — ¿Cómo haremos para cruzar?

—Adiós — dijo Rainbow moviendo un poco sus alas.

—Ah sí — dijo Pinkie Pie mientras que Rainbow se movía hacia delante.

—¿No quieres ayuda? — Ofreció Kirito.

Rainbow lo despidió con un movimiento de casco, después de todo era fácil. Se dispuso a hacer su trabajo cuando la llamó una voz:

—Rainbow…

Se volvió rápidamente.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¡No te tengo miedo!

—Te esperábamos ansiosamente Rainbow Dash — dijo la voz apareciendo de improviso, seguida de otros dos ponis. — A la mejor voladora de toda Equestria.

—¿Quién? ¡Ah, sí! ¡A mí! Oigan, y ya que estamos en estas ¿no podrían decirle a los Wonderbolts eso? Porque he querido entrar a ese grupo por años y…

—¡No Rainbow Dash! ¡Queremos que te unas a nosotras, las Shadow Bolts! Las mejores voladoras del Bosque Everfree. Sólo nos hace falta el puesto de la capitana…

La Shadow Bolt volaba alrededor de Dash con insolencia.

—La más rápida,

—Sí…

—La más valiente…

—¡Nos haces falta tú! — Finalizó la otra.

Rainbow se alegró de sobremanera.

—¡Estoy dentro! Sólo déjenme arreglar el puente y firmamos.

—¡No, son ellas o nosotras! — Se defendió la Shadow Bolt.

Del otro lado del puente, Twilight comenzaba a preocuparse.

—¿Qué le tomará tanto tiempo?

Entonces vio de reojo cómo las yeguas oscuras avanzaban hacia Rainbow. Las yeguas sintieron su mirada y se cubrieron aún más de neblina alrededor suyo.

Kirito iba a reaccionar, pero como todo había resultado hasta ahora mejor dejó que las cosas se dieran como tal.

Entonces Rainbow apareció al poco tiempo atando el puente de regreso a donde estaba.

—¡Listo! Yo jamás abandono a mis amigos.

Otras palabras que Twilight guardó en su corazón y avanzó con el grupo de ocho ponis hacia el Palacio para la hora de la verdad. Los Elementos de la Armonía traerían de vuelta el sol.

* * *

**Y bueno, he aquí la otra entrega de PAO. Es un cap tontón donde sólo adapto unas situaciones de la serie a los nuevos personajes pero en el próximo les prometo algo épico. Sin más ya saben:  
**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare Moon: el jefe final**

El grupo llegó a las puertas del antiguo Palacio, mirándose entre todos antes de entrar valientemente. Comentaban entre sí murmurando, pues sentían que era vital que Twilight se concentrara, mientras que la unicornio morada pensaba en qué hacer cuando finalmente tuviera los Elementos. Una chispa, se suponía que eso era lo que necesitaba… ¿pero qué clase de chispa? La unicornio tenía un presentimiento pero no podía dejar nada al azar.

Por otra parte otros que no hablaban eran Asuna y Kirito, se mostraban callados mirando hacia todas partes alertas ante cualquier movimiento de neblina púrpura, pues se sabían vigilados y estaban dispuestos a reaccionar de un momento a otro.

Finalmente llegaron a una amplia sala en donde había seis esferas de piedra con una marca característica cada una. Twilight se alegró de sobremanera y corrió hacia las rocas.

—¡Finalmente, los Elementos de la Armonía! Pero…

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis — contó Pinkie Pie. — ¡Sólo hay seis! ¡Nos falta uno!

Twilight asintió algo preocupada.

—Así es, según la leyenda cuando una chispa unifique a los otros seis el séptimo elemento aparecerá. Tengo una ligera idea de qué hacer pero necesito concentrarme…

Applejack se dio por entendido y comenzó a sacarlos a todos.

—Bien, ya la oyeron chicas. Necesita concentrarse, dejémosla un momento a solas.

Los últimos en salir fueron Asuna y Kirito quienes se quedaron en el umbral algo preocupados, pero al final animados por Applejack dejaron a Twilight sola.

La unicornio morada comenzó a estudiar los Elementos, pensando en usar su cuerno para crear esa "chispa" rezando porque funcionara. Pero entonces una neblina morada la rodeó.

—¿Pero qué — Gritó Twilight.

El grito atrajo la atención del grupo, que claramente pudo ver a la oscura alicornio sonreír ante ellos y desaparecer junto con su amiga y los Elementos.

—¡No! — Dijo Applejack. — Tenemos que salvar a nuestra amiga antes que esa tipa…

—Cállate por favor — ordenó de pronto Kirito.

—Oye Kirito, no permito que nadie le hable así a Applejack — comenzó a protestar Rainbow, pero él le hizo el mismo gesto para que se callara.

—Escuchen — dijo el espadachín negro. — Creo que no están lejos.

Obedecieron, podían escuchar ruidos cerca de ahí, pista que Twilight no se encontraba muy lejos. Entonces Fluttershy señaló hacia una torre en donde se veían varios destellos de luz.

—¡Ahí! ¡Vamos!

—¡VAMOS! — Fue la respuesta de todas poniéndose en marcha.

…

Twilight se levantó mareada, ¿dónde estaba? Entonces al levantar la vista vio a la alicornio oscura mirarla con indiferencia bloqueando los Elementos de ella.

—Ah, la que sí se acordaba de mí se ha despertado por fin — sonrió Nightmare Moon. — ¿Sabes? Realmente me asusté cuando las vi ahí junto con los Elementos de la Armonía, pensé que era mi fin. Pero tontamente te separaste de todas. ¿Tan arrogante te ha vuelto ser la estudiante de mi boba hermana? Upsi, no eres tan buena como pensabas.

—Nightmare Moon — dijo Twilight molesta.

—Sí, ya pasamos esa parte de las presentaciones niñita. ¿Cómo quieres que me deshaga de ti?

Twilight resopló y cargó contra la oscura alicornio corriendo a toda velocidad. Eso la hizo reír bastante.

—Es broma. ¿Es broma cierto?

Aparentemente no, pues Twilight seguía su trayectoria. Entonces Nightmare hizo aparecer una enorme espada negra y azul, cubierta por su característica neblina morada y con una sonrisa demente cargó contra Twilight, quien a pesar que entró en pánico al ver semejante espada, siguió adelante y justo en el momento en que esa espada iba a cortarla en dos se teletransportó justo detrás de Nightmare llegando hacia los Elementos.

—Una chispa, vamos una pequeña chispa…

Con su cuerno, Twilight trató de activar los Elementos pero todo lo que logró fue levitarlos. Nightmare, riéndose de la estupidez de la poni, cortó hábilmente los Elementos con su enorme espada reduciéndolos a escombros. Luego blandió la hoja contra Twilight.

—En serio ¿creías que podías usar esas cosas por tu cuenta? Normalmente te diría que eres una imbécil arrogante pero eres la aprendiz de mi hermana… y la muy idiota cree que el dar la información a medias es la mejor opción. Según ella es mejor si los elegidos descubren todo por su cuenta. Hoy su estupidez te costará tu vida pero bueno… no te preocupes, te la enviaré dentro de poco para que te haga compañía. La muy cobarde se escondió de mí pero en cuanto te mate saldrá a la luz. Adiós Twilight Sparkle.

Unas voces y el sonido de cascos subiendo las escaleras llamó la atención de Nightmare. Ella se relamió los labios y tomó a Twilight del cuello y la arrojó con violencia hacia la puerta justo en el momento en que las demás entraban.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo para el evento principal. ¿Saben? Amo hacer ejecuciones en público, y con tal que muera una de los Portadores de la Armonía todo habrá valido la pena.

Todas se quedaron de piedra mientras volvía a levantar su espada y a descenderla contra Twilight a toda velocidad. La unicornio púrpura gritó cubriéndose con sus cascos, paralizada del terror, lo mismo que todas.

Entonces algo paró la hoja de Nightmare. Twilight levantó la vista, eran las espadas de Asuna y Kirito que detenían la caída del tremendo ataque de Nightmare.

—¿Pero qué? — Murmuró la alicornio negra.

Ambos con una enorme fuerza la obligaron a levantar la hoja y defenderse de los feroces ataques de ambos guerreros. Los ataques de Kirito eran rápidos y temerarios, sufriendo muchas aberturas pero compensándolas con su gran velocidad en el manejo de la espada y su agilidad. Por su parte Asuna se movía a increíble velocidad, siempre tratando de franquearla por la espalda o los costados, lográndolo la mayoría de las veces. Nightmare sonrió, le encantaba luchar y esos dos le estaban dando un verdadero reto, pero no con todo. Rodeando su espada con gran poder oscuro dio una ágil estocada lanzando lejos a ambos guerreros, que se chocaron con gran fuerza contra la pared.

—¡Asuna, Kirito! — Gritó Rarity acercándose a quien tenía más cerca, Asuna; mientras que Fluttershy ayudaba a Kirito a ponerse en pie.

—¿Están bien? — Preguntó Twilight agradecida con que la hayan salvado, pero a la vez asustada que se hubieran lastimado de gravedad; pues Nightmare los lanzó con tal fuerza que habían hecho una enorme grieta en la pared.

—Hai, estamos bien — dijo Asuna poniéndose en pie como si nada.

Nightmare levantó una ceja mientras que volvía a blandir su espada.

—Un minuto, aquí algo no está bien, mínimo se hubieran fracturado un hueso o escupirían sangre… ¿cómo es que siguen como si nada?

—¿Tal vez porque no eres tan fuerte como te imaginabas? — Provocó Kirito.

Nightmare gritó y trotó contra ellos, las amigas se apartaron con miedo pero no así los guerreros que volvieron a la acción.

—Kirito, tal vez sea una buena idea que tomes tu otra espada.

—De acuerdo — dijo él. — Distráela unos segundos, ¡cambio!

Kirito se hizo hacia atrás con una ágil maroma en el aire mientras que Asuna usaba su velocidad para seguir atacando a Nightmare Moon, pero la otra ya había calentado y podía seguirle el ritmo bastante bien.

—Admítanlo: no pueden ganar.

Asuna no dijo nada, sólo miraba de reojo a su compañero, quien se había apartado lo suficiente seleccionando su pantalla de opciones del jugador y luego su inventario; en el cual buscaba su espada para detener a Nightmare. Applejack que estaba cerca lo miraba fasinada.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Eso es un tipo de magia?

Kirito no tuvo tiempo de responder, encontrando lo que buscaba lo seleccionó y volvió a lanzarse a la acción con una espada en cada casco y ayudado por sus alas de pegaso. Nightmare se disponía a darle un golpe certero a Asuna cuando lo vio de reojo y movió su espada justo a tiempo para bloquear un ataque de la espada negra de Kirito, que aprovechando el movimiento de su enemiga aplicó presión sobre ese ataque obligando a Nightmare a deslizar un poco hacia atrás su propia espada y defenderse como pudiera del segundo ataque de Kirito, con la espada azul llamada Dark Repulser.

La espada penetró en su armadura, enfureciéndola y haciendo que apartara bruscamente al espadachín negro con su magia cuando Asuna aprovechando su distracción le dio tres golpes certeros en el costado. Nightmare gruñó del dolor y ambos guerreros se posicionaron frente a ella espadas en alto.

—Son fuertes — dijo Nightmare girando su espada en su casco y apuntándola contra ellos.

—Igual tú — dijo Kirito, notando que su HP ya estaba llegando al rojo.

Entonces Asuna abrió su inventario, seleccionó dos pociones de sanación y tras darle una a Kirito, bebió la suya. Su HP subió de nuevo y estaban listos para la acción.

—En serio me tienen que decir cómo hacen eso — dijo Nightmare. — Sacar objetos de la nada, esa sí que es nueva.

Asuna y Kirito no respondieron, simplemente se plantaron con sus espadas en alto, ensanchando la sonrisa de Nightmare.

—Más les vale que lo que me han mostrado no sea todo lo que tengan porque ahora no me voy a contener.

Ambos tragaron saliva al ver a la otra comenzar a moverse mucho más rápido, pero igualmente resistieron. Con su gran habilidad podrían hacerle frente un tiempo, sólo deseaban que algo ocurriera pronto porque no podrían mantenerse así por siempre.

Mientras, el resto de las chicas observaba la pelea completamente inmóviles; ni siquiera Pinkie Pie pensaba en hacer una broma al respecto, esto era demasiado rápido y aterrador como para hacer algo. La única que no se enfocaba en la pelea era Twilight que estaba concentrada en los escombros de los Elementos sin dejar de recordar lo que le dijo Nightmare Moon:

"—En serio ¿creías que podías usar esas cosas por tu cuenta? Normalmente te diría que eres una imbécil arrogante pero eres la aprendiz de mi hermana… y la muy idiota cree que el dar la información a medias es la mejor opción. Según ella es mejor si los elegidos descubren todo por su cuenta—" "—Llegaron justo a tiempo para el evento principal. ¿Saben? Amo hacer ejecuciones en público, y con tal que muera una de los Portadores de la Armonía todo habrá valido la pena—"

Finalmente comprendió.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya lo tengo!

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Rainbow.

—¿Qué no lo ven? Por eso quería matarme, por eso nos puso tantos obstáculos. Los Elementos de la Armonía no eran estas piedras, viven en nosotras…

—¿De qué manzanas hablas ahora? ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Asuna y Kirito!

—Honestamente cariño, no sé si seamos de utilidad — dijo Rarity con un hilo de voz viendo todo aquello, pues precisamente Nightmare había enviado a Kirito al suelo repetidas veces y él se seguía levantando atacando con todo lo que tenía.

—¡Entiendan por favor! — Dijo Twilight. — Piensen un poco: cuando iba a caer del precipicio Applejack logró calmarme, me dijo que confiara y yo confié; porque ella es el Elemento de la Honestidad. Luego Fluttershy que calmó a la bestia…

—En realidad no fue nada…

—Claro que lo fue, viste más allá de lo que tus ojos te mostraban y viste que lo que necesitaba era Amabilidad. Luego Pinkie Pie, que nos hizo reír ante lo que creíamos era un peligro representa al espíritu de la…

—¡Risa! — Adivinó alegremente la aludida.

—Precisamente — dijo Twilight. — Luego Rarity, que calmó a la serpiente con un bello regalo es la ponificación de la Generosidad.

—¡No te olvides de mí! — Dijo Rainbow.

—¿Cómo hacerlo? Tú que decidiste ayudar a tus amigas en lugar de obtener un camino fácil a lo que más anhelas, tú representas el espíritu de la Lealtad.

Rainbow hizo una pose de orgullo mientras Twilight finalizaba:

—Yo, que he pasado toda mi vida entre libros y estudio para hacerme mejor maga represento la Magia, pero no podía hacerme uno con mi Elemento hasta que descubriera la magia más importante, y la descubrí en cuanto los vi entrar a todos. Me alegré mucho de verlos en serio, no sólo porque Asuna y Kirito me salvaron… sino porque todos ustedes, ¡Son mis amigos!

Twilight comenzó a brillar igual que todas.

—Pero aún nos falta un Elemento, el más poderoso de todos el cual es tan grande que sólo puede ser llevado por dos almas en lugar de una. El sentimiento más puro que existe y que tanto Asuna como Kirito comparten el uno con el otro. ¡Hablo del…!

Entonces varias armaduras negras y azules llevando imponentes espadas entraron de improviso a la habitación y atacaron a las ponis, que corrieron como pudieron. Nightmare les guiñó un ojo a las amigas.

—¿Creen que porque estaba peleando con estos dos no estaba pendiente de todo lo que decían? En fin, felicidades por resolver el acertijo, pero esto se acabó. Verán… no tengo intención de regresar a la luna.

Asuna y Kirito volvieron a atacar pero Nightamre los detuvo con una pregunta impertinente:

—Yo que ustedes lo pensaría, digo… ¿van a seguir peleando conmigo o van a salvar a sus amigas? Porque de aquí ustedes son los únicos capacitados para pelear, pelear en serio.

Tras intercambiar una mirada significativa, Kirito atacó a Nightmare con su doble espada mientras que Asuna corría a destrozar las armaduras que se cruzaban en su camino.

—O pueden hacer eso — dijo Nightmare como si nada. — ¿Quién se cansará primero, niñito? ¿Tu noviecita o tú?

Kirito apretó los dientes y lanzó una poderosa estocada a Nightmare, que al igual que él era una experta en maromas aéreas, así que la eludió y contraatacó dándole a Kirito con la parte sin filo de su espada mandándolo a tierra otra vez. Luego se elevó por los aires lista para clavar la punta de la espada en el guerrero pero él rodó hacia un lado recuperando la altura.

Entonces el sol comenzó a brillar entrando por toda la estancia. Nightmare miró hacia la ventana con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué pasó Tia? ¿Tu pequeño plan que tus peones me vencieran con los Elementos no funcionó y ahora intervienes? Qué triste ser tú.

Una figura entró a través de la ventana, destrozándola en el proceso. Era otra alicornio, tan grande como Nightmare, pero de color blanco y con una larga melena como si fuera la misma aurora boreal. Otra diferencia entre ambas era que ella sólo vestía un collar de oro con una gema en el centro y bellas herraduras del mismo material, era obvio que ella no era una guerrera.

—¡Princesa Celestia! — Gritó Twilight Sparkle desesperada.

La Princesa Celestia miró a su protegida preocupada, las armaduras negras y azules de Nightmare seguían llegando y Asuna apenas si podía contenerlas. Estaba cansada y su HP estaba llegando al rojo, si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de tomar su segunda poción de sanación podría seguir luchando por más tiempo, pero su enemiga seguía enviando a sus esbirros. Y por lo que podía ver a Kirito tampoco le iba demasiado bien, su HP ya estaba en el rojo.

Por suerte para ambos la llegada de esta nueva Princesa tomó toda la atención de Nightmare, quien se relamió los labios otra vez. Ahora o nunca, Kirito seleccionó las dos últimas pociones de curación y le lanzó una a Asuna que la tomó ágilmente en el aire y se recuperó, lo mismo que él.

Mientras las dos alicornios tenían su reencuentro.

—¡Tia! Cuánto tiempo sin verte querida hermana — dijo dirigiendo hacia ella la punta de su espada.

—Luna — dijo la otra, por lo visto estaba mortificada. Por un lado su estudiante y sus amigas estaban a punto de ser asesinadas, por otro su plan que ellas detuvieran a la oscura alicornio había fallado.

—¿Por qué de pronto intervienes, eh hermanita? ¿Acaso no previste que usaría la violencia contra tus queridas Portadoras de la Armonía?

Celestia miró con prudencia la espada de Nightmare e hizo aparecer una propia. Nightmare se rio.

—¡Ay por favor! ¿Quién es la mejor luchadora de entre las dos? ¿Quién se especializó en magia de combate y no sólo en hechizos de invocación y protección? ¿Quién se metió a clases de esgrima y lucha en lugar de clases de canto y baile? Admítelo imbécil: usaste los Elementos contra mí porque era la única forma que tenías para ganarme. Apuesto que ni siquiera habías vuelto a tocar una espada desde que me desterraste.

Celestia miró a su hermana fijamente y luego arrojó su espada.

—Tienes razón, no soy rival para ti hermana… pero aunque lo fuera no querría atacarte. Luna por favor despierta de tu ilusión. Tus celos…

—Entiéndelo de una buena vez: Luna no está aquí, sólo yo: Nightmare Moon.

Celestia dejó escapar una lágrima.

—Entonces ya no tengo hermana.

—¡Hasta que al fin te das cuenta! — Celebró Nightmare atacando a Celestia para horror de todas.

Su hoja fue bloqueada por las espadas cruzadas de Kirito, cuya fuerza hacía que saltaran las chispas. Nightmare dio una seca cabezada a modo de aprobación.

—¡Este tipo sí me cae bien! Si no fuéramos enemigos niño, te daría un puesto en mi guardia Real cuando acabe con mi hermana y yo sea la única gobernante de Equestria.

Siguieron peleando, pero Nightmare ya sabía que ambos guerreros ya habían llegado a su límite, pues sus movimientos ya eran más lentos. Finalmente con un rápido movimiento desarmó a Kirito de ambas espadas y lo mandó de regreso al suelo mientras las armaduras negras lo rodeaban a él y a Asuna.

—Se han ganado todo mi respeto guerreros. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Lo pondré en el monumento a los mártires que defendían una causa perdida.

Los dos se tomaron de los cascos. Iban a perder una Quest, gran cosa, de todos modos no conocían el juego. De todos modos decidieron tener una despedida dramática.

—Kirito el espadachín negro.

—Asuna el destello veloz.

Nightmare asintió y levantó su espada.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Gritaron Celestia y las chicas, las chicas por perder a sus amigos; Celestia porque si una sola de las Portadoras moría, todo se hubiera perdido hasta la próxima generación.

Un punto rojo apareció en el pecho de Nightmare Moon.

—¿Y esto?

Kirito lo reconoció enseguida, eran las "Líneas de Predicción" un sistema que indicaba al jugador del juego Gun Gail Online cuando estaba en la mira de otro jugador.

—Digamos que es la Magia de la Amistad a nuestra manera — dijo Kirito.

Antes que Nightmare pudiera preguntar, una detonación se escuchó por todo el viejo Palacio y una bala zumbó limpiamente todo el lugar, dándole de lleno a Nightmare Moon, lo que la derribó en seguida.

Se levantó.

—¿QUÉ?

—¡Excelente tiro, Sinon! — Gritó Kirito mirando hacia la entrada de la estancia.

Todas las presentes se volvieron, a lo lejos podían ver una figura de unicornio que sostenía un enorme tubo con su magia, tubo al cual le hizo algo en la parte de atrás y luego apuntaba de regreso a la estancia; en realidad Sinon la francotiradora de hielo estaba recargando su rifle especial, el Hecate II.

Entonces Lizbeth, Klein, Silica, Pina y Leafa entraron a la estancia; cada uno con sus armas en casco. Las armaduras negras y azules intentaron de evitarles el paso pero Lizbeth se deshizo de todas mientras que Klein despachaba a las armaduras negras que se dirigían hacia Twlight y la Princesa Celestia; y Pina y Silica salvaban al resto de las chicas; una con su cola y la otra con su daga especial.

—Perdonen el retraso, este bosque está lleno de monstruos — dijo Leafa tras destrozar a varias armaduras que se dirigían hacia Asuna y Kirito. — Asuna-san, hermano, ¿se encuentran bien?

—Llegaron justo a tiempo — dijo Kirito poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de Leafa.

—Mmh, gracias por su ayuda — dijo Asuna que era ayudada por Klein.

—Oi, oi, ¿no creerán que les dejaríamos toda la diversión a ustedes solos? — Dijo Klein que una vez Asuna estaba libre preparó su katana.

Varias armaduras de Nightmare atacaron a todas direcciones. Varias de ellas atacaron a la Princesa Celestia pero Klein intervino a tiempo destrozándolas a todas.

—¡Yo la cubro, Princesa!

—¿Otra vez harás la estupidez de seducir a un NPC? — Preguntó Sinon corriendo estancia adentro disparando una vez más, pero esta vez con su revólver de apoyo.

—¡Oigan! Ya tengo novia en el mundo real

—¿Sinon-chan? ¿Qué haces con tu avatar de GGO? — Preguntó Asuna interrumpiendo la discusión.

—Si lo supiera te lo diría, créeme — dijo Sinon destrozando más armaduras de Nightmare.

Entonces la oscura alicornio se levantó mirando a todas partes.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡NO! — Gritó.

Celestia sacudió la cabeza recuperándose.

—Wow, se hicieron con amigos de lo más peculiares, mi fiel estudiante… pero no importa. ¡Twilight, continúa tu discurso por favor! Estás a un paso de lograrlo.

Twilight entonces se recuperó también, ya que ya no tenía que preocuparse de las armaduras negras y azules de su enemiga.

—Como les decía: Applejack Honestidad, Fluttershy Amabilidad, Pinkie Pie Risa, Rarity Generosidad, Rainbow Dash Lealtad, yo Magia y por último Asuna y Kirito que juntos portan… ¡EL ELEMENTO DEL AMOR!

Entonces sucedió, una luz blanca irradió de todos los mencionados por Twilight, materializándose como collares en los casos de Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow y Fluttershy; como una corona en Twilight. Y en Asuna y Kirito en una cadena cada uno con la mitad de un corazón.

—Todo lo que hacía falta para despertarlos en nosotros era La Magia de la Amistad — dijo Twilight finalmente mientras que Nightmare miraba horrorizada a todos lados.

—No, iba tan cerca…

Entonces Asuna y Kirito levantaron sus espadas una última vez, espadas que comenzaron a irradiar la Luz de los Elementos. Pero algo estaba mal, el primero en notarlo fue Klein:

—¡Oigan! ¡Algo malo ocurre con sus avatares!

Era cierto, éstos se tornaban pixelados, inestables; parecía que los sprites no se coordinaban bien o algo porque incluso el cursor que los identificaba como jugadores estaba perdiendo estabilidad.

—¡Basta! ¡Puede que les pase algo! — Gritó Leafa.`

Pero no la escuchaban, tan sólo estaban listos para la acción. Desgraciadamente las cosas raras no habían terminado de pasar y todos sus ítems aparecieron repentinamente desparramándose por todo el suelo; incluso la pequeña lágrima de cristal llamada Yui No Kokoro, el Corazón de Yui que al tocar el suelo se transformó en una potrilla unicornio blanca de larga melena negra y ojos marrón.

Las ponis miraron sorprendidas a la niña que vino de la nada, pero ella estaba más concentrada en Asuna y Kirito:

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Gritó asustada por lo que veía.

Entonces todo acabó. Los ponis guerreros se estabilizaron, levantaron sus espadas y atacaron a Nightmare Moon que trató de defenderse con su espada negra pero la hoja de Asuna la cortó en dos:

—Conoce mi técnica más poderosa: ¡MOTHER'S ROSARIO!

Kirito igualmente preparó su ataque firma:

—¡STAR BURST STREAM!

Nightmare gritaba de agonía mientras los horribles cortes le hacían cada vez más daño. Iba a morir, iba a morir.

Sinon notó que algo andaba mal:

—¡Miren todo! Parece que el cursor de Asuna y Kirito cambió de jugador a NPC.

Los demás abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿qué ocurría ahí?

Sin embargo las ponis estaban más preocupadas en ver caer a su gran enemiga. Celestia por su parte sufría porque sabía que la única solución sería la muerte de su hermana. No le gustaba pero ella ya no era Luna como continuamente aseguraba.

Fue cuando con una voz completamente diferente a la de antes Nightmare dijo:

—¡Se acabó! ¡Es hora que te largues!

—¡No, espera! ¡Estamos muy débiles! Puede que muramos si lo intentas — Se contestó a sí misma con su voz de siempre.

—Un pequeño precio a pagar con tal de sacarte de mi cuerpo — volvió a contestarse con la voz diferente.

Los ataques de Asuna y Kirito continuaban, pero de pronto una gran cantidad de energía oscura salió de Nightmare obligándolos a parar al tiempo que expulsaba una especie de espectro que representaba a la ya conocida y odiada alicornio alicornio negra; mientras que ella misma se transformaba en una alicornio azul oscuro con una mirada llena de triunfo, sonriendo de satisfacción.

Celestia no podía creerlo.

—¡Luna!

Luna le guiñó un ojo a su hermana:

—¡He vuelto, Tia! En cuanto a la otra…

Nightmare se quedó horrorizada. No, no podía creerlo.

—¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a expulsarme del cuerpo? TE… ¡TE ATRAPARÉ!

Se lanzó con todo contra su otro yo, pero fue atrapada por el filo de las espadas de Asuna y Kirito, aún irradiado con el poder de los Elementos. Entonces Nightmare desapareció en un horrible grito de agonía.

Luna, cubierta de cortes y demás; sin contar que le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, se acercó a los guerreros y les sonrió;

—Se los agradezco, Kirito el Espadachín Negro y Asuna el Destello Veloz. He estado tanto tiempo bajo el control de esa cosa… que ya había olvidado qué se sentía ser yo.

Entonces se desmayó, después de todo había recibido un gran daño.

* * *

**Y este es el final de otro cap de PAO. El próximo será el último que publique así seguido; luego se me acaba Semana Santa. Pero espero lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre les digo:  
**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El destino de Asuna y Kirito**

En Ponyville todos esperaban expectantes a ver lo que ocurría, salió el sol, eso era lo bueno; pero también corrían rumores que la chica nueva, Twilight Sparkle, acompañada por varias ponis se había internado al bosque Everfree en busca de la oscura alicornio para vencerla. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Acaso esas seis chicas habían logrado lo imposible y restauraron la paz en Equestria?

Todos los ponis esperaban en el lindero del bosque, encabezados por un joven dragón púrpura que no dejaba de pensar en su hermana mayor. ¿Lo habría logrado? ¿Había podido vencer a la temible Nightmare Moon? ¿Y qué había de Rarity? ¿El gran amor de su vida saldría ilesa?

Entonces salieron, encabezados por la desaparecida Princesa Celestia, que con su magia llevaba en una improvisada camilla a una alicornio azul cubierta de heridas y que respiraba con dificultad. La seguían las seis chicas ponis que entraron al bosque… y un grupo de desconocidos acompañados de una dragona tipo aéreo muy hermosa que inmediatamente captó la vista de Spike. Pina sintió la mirada de Spike y tras sonrojarse un poco, lo saludó alegremente.

—Princesa Celestia, ¿qué ha pasado? — Preguntó la alcaldesa.

Celestia miró el estado de su hermana y luego anunció:

—¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville! ¡Equestria ha sido salvada gracias a los esfuerzos de este grupo de ponis aquí presente, quienes son las mismísimas encarnaciones de los Elementos de la Armonía: Applejack Apple, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity Belle, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle…

Comenzaron los vítores, todos los ponis no dejaban de sorprenderse, pero si la Princesa lo decía tenía que ser verdad. Entonces Celestia levantó un casco pidiendo silencio:

—¡No he terminado! Aún hay alguien a quien debo presentarles, ellos portan el último y más poderoso de los Elementos de la Armonía: el Amor, y con él devolvieron a la normalidad a mi querida hermana tan largamente atrapadan la luna. Ciudadanos de Ponyville, saluden a Kirito el Espadachín Negro y a Asuna el Destello Veloz.

Los dos guerreros se inclinaron al estilo japonés ante el sorprendido pueblo, que una vez más estalló en vítores celebrando la entrada de los guerreros.

—Mis pequeños ponis, tenemos mucho que discutir, siéntanse libres de celebrar todo lo que quieran; sin embargo, antes que nos unamos a ustedes tendremos que discutir en privado. Si me permiten…

Comenzaron a avanzar, pero un potrillo blanco con manchas marrón detuvo a la comitiva.

—Oigan esperen, ¿qué hay de los demás? ¿Ayudaron también?

—De hecho, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ellos — dijo Kirito guiñándole un ojo al joven.

—¿Y cómo se llaman? — Volvió a preguntar Pip.

Los otros visitantes intercambiaron una mirada incómoda, de hecho estaban demasiado impactados por lo que acababa de ocurrir con sus amigos; claro que ellos no lo habían notado pues se habían juntado con su hija y se limitaron a recoger sus ítems del suelo y seguir a los NPC, ya que la Princesa tenía prisa por su hermana menor aunque por lo visto no corría peligro. Pero como el pequeño insistía, tuvieron que presentarse:

—Klein, líder del Gremio Fuurinkazan.

—Lizbeth, herrera de los Leprechaun.

—Leafa del clan de los Sylf.

—Silica la domadora de bestias.

—¡Pina!

—Sinon, la francotiradora de hielo.

Los ponis comenzaron a murmurar entre sí muy emocionados pero no les dieron tiempo a decir algo más, pues rápidamente el grupo entero se encerró en la biblioteca del pueblo. Se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron en ese pequeño espacio, que era el más privado del que podrían disponer; pero gracias a la ayuda de Pinkie Pie (quien se las había arreglado para organizar una enorme fiesta en el lugar) todos cupieron perfectamente dejando a Luna en el centro, pues seguía inconsciente.

—Primero lo primero… Luna — dijo Celestia mirando a su pobre hermana. — No corre peligro pero realmente me gustaría que se recuperara pronto. Necesito… yo necesito… necesito disculparme. Luna, querida hermana.

—¿Disculparse? — Preguntó Twilight.

Celestia asintió mirando al vacío con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

—Fue hace más de mil años, antes que termináramos por pelear y yo encerrara a Luna en su astro. Ella, ella quiso decirme que algo estaba mal, que un ente maligno la estaba poseyendo. Pero yo no le creí, durante esos días se había mostrado muy inestable y enojada conque yo tuviera a mi cargo el día y ella la noche. Pensé que sólo era una excusa, y mis sospechas se me confirmaron cuando ella tomó la identidad de Nightmare Moon y luchó contra mí. De haberle creído, de haberle ayudado…

No pudo más, lloró. Entonces Pina se adelantó hacia Luna y con delicadeza sopló sobre ella ese extraño aliento azul. Las heridas de la Princesa de la Noche comenzaron a recuperarse. La dragona miró a Celestia satisfecha de sí misma.

—Ya está, al menos parte. Me gustaría ser de más ayuda pero aún soy muy joven y esta es toda la reserva de aliento curandero que tengo.

—Un muy bello gesto Pina — dijo Silica orgullosa de su amiga.

Kirito y Asuna levantaron una ceja.

—Oigan, no entiendo, ¿Pina puede hablar?

Silica asintió orgullosamente.

—¿Interesante, no? A mí también me sorprendió bastante.

—Eh, perdonen la interrupción pero ¿por qué debería sorprenderles que un dragón hable? — Quiso saber Spike. — Para mí es lo más normal del mundo, es más, lo que dice Twilight es que se sorprende mucho cuando me mantengo callado.

Todos soltaron una risotada ante el comentario, todos menos Sinon que tenía la vista clavada en Asuna y Kirito. Su cursor había cambiado, ¿por qué? Tenía un pésimo presentimiento.

Pero entonces Klein sacó una poción de su inventario.

—Tengo un poco de poción de curación de sobra, si quieren claro…

Celestia no se hizo rogar, tomó con su magia la poción y con delicadeza la colocó en los labios de Luna. Luna se sacudió ligeramente y se levantó muy sorprendida mirando a todos lados. Luego se vio a sí misma y sonrió alegremente.

—¡Así que no era un sueño! ¡Logré sacarla dentro de mí! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin soy yo misma otra vez! ¿Pero cómo lograron curarme tan rápido? El daño que recibí fue bastante considerable…

—Eso agradéceselo a nuestros visitantes — sonrió Celestia aliviada de ver a su hermana completamente recuperada. — Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿quiénes son? ¿De dónde salieron? Porque hasta ahora mis fuentes habían detectado a seis de los siete Elementos de la Armonía y sus ocho portadores pero hasta ahora no había ni rastro del Amor…

—¡Un minuto! — Dijo Applejack. — ¿Me está diciendo que ya sabía que nosotras portábamos los Elementos de la Armonía?

Celestia asintió.

—Cada generación los Elementos se manifiestan en un poni de alma pura que represente esa virtud; y durante varios años es mi deber sagrado el localizar a los jóvenes ponis que portan estas virtudes con ellos y mantenerlos vigilados para llamarlos y que activen sus Elementos en caso sea necesario, como resultó serlo esta vez.

Las chicas murmuraron entre sí contentas, felices de saber su destino.

—¿Entonces, querida maestra, cuando me mandó a Ponyville su verdadera intención era que me encontrara con ellas y nos hiciéramos amigas?

—Así es Twilight Sparkle, la Magia de la Amistad es lo único que puede despertar el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía; mi esperanza era que ustedes seis localizaran a Nightmare y con su poder de Portadoras de los Elementos la sellaran de nuevo. ¡Con perdón Luna!

Luna se relajó como si nada.

—No te preocupes querida hermana. Ahora que la saqué de dentro de mí nada puede molestarme. Pero volviendo con tu historia, Nightmare y yo sabemos que esa es la forma en que tú haces las cosas. Por eso recurrimos a la violencia, pues los Elementos no funcionan si no están juntos.

Celestia torció el gesto con tristeza, ¿qué tantas cosas horribles le habrá obligado a hacer Nightmare Moon?

—Pero entonces Princesa Luna, usted se hizo buena peleando porque Nightmare Moon la estaba poseyendo? — Preguntó Twilight.

Luna negó muy sonriente.

—No, de hecho siempre me ha gustado mucho pelear. Es divertido y me mantiene en forma, mientras que Tia se llena la panza de dulces yo hago músculo practicando con la espada. Era en serio cuando le dije que en un combate ella no es rival para mí. Por eso fue que utilizó los Elementos de la Armonía contra Nightmare.

Una vez más Celestia se sintió culpable.

—¡Luna perdóname! Te juro que de haber sabido que era en serio que estabas poseída hubiera procedido de otra forma y…

—Está bien Tia — dijo Luna mirando con tristeza al cielo. — De hecho, Nightmare nació como parte de mí. Durante los días en que estaba celosa de ti, tontamente intenté reprimir esos sentimientos. Desgraciadamente subestimé mis poderes de alicornio y esos sentimientos reprimidos se convirtieron en una personalidad alternativa muy violenta y vengativa. Ella usando mi propio poder se convirtió en un parásito que con el tiempo se apoderó por completo de mí.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, pero Luna rápidamente sonrió:  
—Pero gracias a Asuna y Kirito pude librarme de ella. Sufríamos las dos un horrible dolor con sus ataque finales cargados de Armonía, pero la distrajo lo suficiente como para sacarle de una buena vez. Además pude ver que la destruyeron para siempre, no tengo que preocuparme más por Nightmare.

Celestia asintió mirando a Asuna y Kirito e inclinándose ante ellos.

—Y al igual que mi hermana, les agradezco de corazón Espadachín Negro, Destello Veloz. Gracias a ustedes podremos volver a ser una familia.

—No hay de qué Princesa, después de todo era nuestra misión — dijo Asuna alegremente.

—Mmh, uno de los retos más grandes que hemos enfrentado pero lo logramos. De algún modo lo logramos — dijo Kirito.

La pequeña Yui se acurrucó entre ellos.

—Sabía que podrían con cualquier cosa, mamá y papá.

Pero Celestia no había terminado.

—Sin embargo hay algo que me molesta. De todos los Elementos de la Armonía, el Amor es el más escurridizo y al tener que manifestarse en dos almas en lugar de una lo hace muy difícil de localizar. Sin embargo ustedes dos lo portaban en el momento adecuado, y no es que me queje, pero necesito saber: ¿de dónde han venido? ¿Quiénes son?

—Bueno, como dijimos antes venimos de Aincrad — dijo Kirito.

Celestia negó súbitamente.

—No me refería a eso, realmente debo saber. Durante este tiempo desde que despertaron como Elementos me he dado a la tarea de conocer muy bien a las seis ponis que ayudaron esta noche, pero ustedes… es mi deber Real como gobernante de Equestria saber a quién estoy confiando la seguridad de todos nosotros. Sin contar que es la primera vez que veo que el poder de los Elementos puede combinarse con violencia. Por eso necesito saber, todo este asunto me preocupa mucho. Tan sólo déjenme hacer un hechizo sencillo de ventana de recuerdos, lo veremos todo y luego podremos dejar de preocuparnos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Sería de gran utilidad saber más de ustedes! — Pidió Twilight. — Confiamos en ustedes, son nuestros amigos, por eso queremos saber.

—Por favor… si no es mucha molestia, claro — dijo Fluttershy.

—¡Será genial ver sus aventuras! — Dijo entusiasta Rainbow.

—Pues sí, un poco de emoción para saber — sonrió Applejack.

—Una aventura épica que tal vez me inspire a hacer vestuarios nuevos, los que traen ustedes y sus compañeros son bastante interesantes — dijo Rarity.

Pinkie Pie en lugar de decir algo despareció y regresó al poco tiempo cargada de todo tipo de golosinas como palomitas de maíz, gaseosas y chocolates ofreciéndoles a todos.

—¡Lista para la diversión!

Los dos guerreros se miraron pero asintieron. Una vez más sus amigos se mostraban preocupados, sobre todo Sinon. ¿Acaso el sistema de juego les mostraría a los ponis una biografía falsa o qué demonios? No, esto pintaba bastante mal…

Sin embargo Celestia ya había comenzado y lanzó su hechizo.

Lo que mostró no fue una biografía ficticia, tal como lo temía Sinon algo iba bastante mal.

—¿Son esos, monos? — Preguntó Fluttershy mirando a las formas humanas que se presentaron en la ventana de recuerdos.

Todos los guerreros se sorprendieron bastante, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?

La ventana mostraba la historia de dos muchachos. Un joven que descubrió que era adoptado por sus tíos y a quien siempre llamó hermanita era en realidad su prima segunda; y que pronto comenzó a verla con otros ojos.

Por otro lado la historia de una heredera de una familia muy rica perseguida hasta el fin por las exigencias familiares; sobre todo viniendo de su madre para que llenara las expectativas de todos.

Ambos encontraron el mismo escape: los juegos de realidad virtual, donde podían convertirse en alguien más y olvidarse de sus problemas. O eso pensaron pues su adicción a los juegos los llevó a una trampa mortal llamada Sword Art Online. Un juego en el que si morían, el equipo de realidad virtual se encargaría de matarlos; lo mismo si alguien intentaba quitarles el equipo por la fuerza. Simplemente estaban atrapados y la única forma de salir era hacerse fuertes y ganar el juego. Cada quién se fue haciendo fuerte, uno conocido como Espadachín Negro y la otra como Destello Veloz.

Luna estaba fascinada, veía que las peleas del juego eran realmente intensas y que los gamer hacían todo lo posible para salir victoriosos ante todo; por difícil que fuera. Se quedó especialmente impresionada por la batalla contra el Demonio de los Ojos Azules, Gleam Eyes; en donde Kirito presentó por primera vez su habilidad de la doble espada. Presenciaron también cómo poco a poco los dos guerreros se iban enamorando y tras acabar con un asesino de la hermandad Laughing Coffin se casaron.

Seguido de su casamiento, en su recién comprada casa, se toparon con una niña sin más recuerdo que su nombre a quien adoptaron como si hija y la amaban en verdad. La amaban tanto que decidieron averiguar su verdadero hogar para que fuera feliz donde debía estar, pero sólo descubrieron que era una inteligencia artificial muy poderosa creada como apoyo psicológico de los jugadores; y que por desobedecer al sistema iban a borrarla. Por suerte el Espadachín Negro hackeó el sistema y guardó a salvo a Yui en la memoria de su NerveGear.

Por último la batalla final, entre el programador Akihiko Kayaba y Kirito; quien con la ayuda de la voluntad humana derrotó al hombre y los liberó a todos de SAO. O eso pensaba pues trescientos jugadores, entre ellos Asuna, no habían sido liberados. Tras una investigación y una batalla de lo más difícil para el espadachín Negro derrotaron al hombre que la tenía atrapada para su propio beneficio, Sugou Nobuyuki. Una batalla en la cual Kirito descubrió que su hermana menor también había sido atrapada por el mundo de los juegos siendo el personaje de Leafa.

Pero lejos de terminar luego mostró al empleado de una división del gobierno pidiéndole a Kirito que investigara una serie de asesinatos en el juego de pistoleros llamado Gun Gail Online o GGO; en donde conoció a Sinon y la salvó del sobreviviente de los asesinos de Laughing Coffin: Zaza de los Ojos Rojos o Death Gun como se hacía llamar en GGO.

Por último mostró la gran amistad que había nacido entre Yuuki, apodada Zekken, y Asuna en el juego ALO, cómo Asuna descubrió que en la vida real Yuuki era una paciente terminal y lejos de dejarla ir así como así se dedicó a hacer realidad sus sueños. Finalmente se miró la muerte de Yuuki, no sin antes traspasarle a Asuna su habilidad firma: Mother's Rosario. Después de eso no fue mucho más lo que vieron, la depresión de Asuna jugando al ALO y cómo se conectaron al juego llamado Legends of Equestria; uniéndose a la aventura para derrotar a Nightmare Moon.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí? Todas las ponis se miraban entre sí muy asustadas por todo lo que estaba pasando. Por su parte Sinon fue la que rompió el silencio:

—Ya decía yo que este juego me daba escalofrío. Me voy a desconectar, y les sugiero a todos que hagan lo mismo.

Dicho esto seleccionó su pantalla de opciones del jugador. Los demás gamers la imitaron, vaya que esto se mostraba bastante raro. Pero antes que hicieran un movimiento, Rainbow habló con la voz temblando:

—¿Entonces ninguna de nosotras existe en verdad? ¿Sólo somos un montón de fantasía creada para el entretenimiento de los humanos? ¿ACASO TODOS MIS RECUERDOS SON UNA MENTIRA?

—Rainbow cálmate — trató de decir Twilight.

—¿QUE SE CALME DICES? — Le gritó Applejack. — ¿Qué no entiendes lo que esto significa? ¡NO EXISTIMOS EN VERDAD, SOMOS UN MONTÓN DE PROGRAMAS DE COMPUTADORA O COMO SE LLAMEN! Somos una mentira, una fantasía…

Celestia estaba en shock también, ¿sería posible? Pero todo era tan real, sus recuerdos, su vida en general… ¡todo! Ahí debía de haber algo mal.

Entonces Kirito hizo el movimiento que se supone llamaría su pantalla de opciones, pero nada pasó. Confundido lo hizo de nuevo, pero no pudo hacer nada tampoco. Asuna lo intentó también con el mismo resultado.

—¿Onii-chan? — Preguntó Leafa. — ¿Onii-chan qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no activas tus opciones?

—No puedo — dijo Kirito. — Por más que intente no me deja hacerlo. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Yui miró muy asustada a sus padres y luego cerró los ojos. Los abrió de pronto, y estaba temblando.

—¿Yui-chan? — Preguntó Asuna.

—Algo está mal — dijo la pequeña. — No puedo sentir códigos o algo que me indique que estamos en un juego. Todo lo que siento es… ¡soy yo! Y no me siento como una IA, es como si por alguna extraña razón me hubiera vuelto real. ¡REAL NO UNA IA!

—Pero eso es imposible, ¿no? — Preguntó agitado Klein. — La única posibilidad que eso ocurriera es que…

—El AtmuSphere transportó nuestras conciencias no a un mundo virtual sino a un mundo real — dijo Sinon. — Desde un principio tuve esa horrible sensación. ¡Demonios Asuna y Kirito! ¡Dejen de jugar y desconectémonos todos, todo esto resulta demasiado aterrador!

Los dos guerreros intentaron de nuevo pero no funcionaba, ¿por qué no funcionaba?

Las ponis también se mostraban entre agitadas y aliviadas. Pero más que todo preocupadas por los guerreros. ¿Qué ocurría ahí? Fue Luna la que dio la horrible sugerencia de lo que estaba pasando:

—Supongamos por un instante que todo esto esté pasando en verdad, ustedes son alienígenas de otro mundo los cuales vinieron a nosotros como parte de sus diversiones en sus llamados MMO-RPG. Se unieron a los Elementos de la Armonía, uno de los artefactos más puros y poderoso de todo el Reino, los cuales sólo funcionan al fusionarse con el alma de los ponis. Al fusionarse con sus almas de alguna forma…

—Nos hizo reales en su mundo al, al… al transferir nuestras almas completamente a este lado — dijo Kirito temblando del miedo. — Eso quiere decir que en el nuestro…

Asuna abrió los ojos como platos al comprender. No, todo tenía que ser una especie de error. Una horrible equivocación, todo esto no podía estar pasando, no; claro que no. Entonces Leafa se desconectó rápidamente y tras cinco horribles minutos de espera, ella reapareció pálida como la cera.

—¿Sugu? — Preguntó Kirito.

Leafa, llorando, dijo:

—Onii-chan, Asuna-san… sus cuerpos no respiran, no tiene pulso, no hay nada. Ustedes, ustedes… han muerto.

Horrorizados, los dos guerreros se abrazaron mientras que sus compañeros se miraban entre sí sin saber cómo reaccionar. Entonces, ciega del terror y la ira; Asuna tomó su espada y se la iba a clavar en su cuerpo, lo mismo Kirito. No, esto no podía terminar así.

Viendo lo que iban a hacer, Celestia los noqueó a ambos con su magia.

—Mamá, papá — murmuró la pequeña Yui junto a los cuerpos inertes de sus padres.

—Tenemos que discutir esto, pero de momento esos dos tenían que calmarse de algún modo — dijo Celestia. — No tengo ni idea de por qué está pasando todo esto pero estoy segura que sólo juntos lo superaremos. De momento al resto de ustedes les recomiendo que abandone mi Reino y no vuelvan hasta mañana, el hechizo de dormir que les lancé es bastante poderoso y tardarán en despertar. Y… y lo lamento en verdad. Si puedo hacer algo para devolverles las vidas que han perdido del otro lado, o al menos compensarlos.

Luna se levantó.

—No hermana, esa seré yo. Fue a mí a quien combatieron; fue para detener mi locura que sufrieron este horrible destino. Si alguien tiene la obligación moral de hacer algo por ellos, esa soy yo.

* * *

**Y este es otro cap, tomando un tono ****más trágico que el fic anterior este es el meollo del asunto. ¿Les gustó la historia de Nightmare? ¿Y qué hay del destino de los guerreros? Trato de conservar el espíritu del último arco de SAO. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nuevo comienzo para todos**

Yui seguía acurrucada entre sus padres mientras las demás ponis discutían entre sí, nadie se ponía de acuerdo con nada. Todo era una sola confusión. Con toda razón claro, pero de todos modos a la niña le hubiera gustado tener un poco de paz y silencio para poder analizar mejor las cosas y actuar como se debiera, no simplemente todos discutiendo entre todos. Por ejemplo Rainbow Dash estaba mucho más aliviada una vez todo se aclaró:

—¿Entonces sí existimos? ¿No somos parte de la programación de un juego para humanos?

—¡Que sí Rainbow Dash! — Dijo Twilight desesperada. — Lo que sucedió es que Asuna y Kirito terminaron en nuestro mundo por accidente, pero nosotras sí exsistimos.

—Lo cual representa un gran alivio — dijo la Princesa Celestia luego de pasado un buen tiempo de discusión sin sentido. — pero eso nos pone en una posición muy difícil. Los jóvenes no merecían esto. Quienquiera que hubiera conectado a su mundo con el nuestro a través de el aparto conocido como AtmuSphere debe de tener sus propias intenciones, no sabemos si buenas o malas… el hecho es que han condenado a dos jóvenes quienes sólo deseaban aliviar su carga personal.

Yui acarició el cabello de Asuna.

—La muerte de Yuuki-san… afectó mucho a mamá. Todo lo que ella desea es… es de alguna forma reconciliarse con los juegos. Por eso decidió desconectarse de ALO; pero jamás imaginamos que terminaría de esta forma. Atrapada para siempre en un mundo que no es el suyo… realmente me gustaría apoyarlos de alguna forma pero no se me ocurre cómo poder hacer algo así. Yo…

—Está bien, pequeña Yui — dijo Luna colocando un casco sobre el hombro de la pequeña. — Eres aún muy joven para llevar semejante peso sobre tus hombros. Deja que nosotras nos encarguemos, pequeña. De momento sugiero que transportemos a estos dos jóvenes a la residencia de mi hermana… a partir de ahí ya pensaremos en algo.

—Luna, es nuestra residencia ahora. Me aseguraré que se te otorgue la mitad de todo lo que tengo ya que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, además eres mi hermanita y te quiero y…

—Gracias Tia — interrumpió Luna. — Pero ahora todo lo que deseo es ayudar a estos dos muchachos quienes lo perdieron todo por causa de mi yo oscuro. Más adelante entraremos en detalles. En cuanto a ustedes, jóvenes gamer…

El resto del equipo de los guerreros de Aincrad sólo miró a Luna con prudencia. La Princesa de la Noche sentía una especie de peso en su corazón pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo y tan rápido, pero de todos modos les sonrió:

—No se preocupen, les aseguro que cuidaremos bien de sus amigos. De momento les recomiendo desconectarse o como quiera que se diga y vuelvan mañana. Asuna y Kirito no despertarán pronto, eso se los aseguro.

—Sou, ka-na — dijo Klein. — En ese caso… minna, será mejor hacerles caso.

Leafa era la que se mostraba más afectada que todos.

—Esto será difícil de explicar… a mi madre y no digamos a la familia de Asuna-san. Pero de todos modos, Princesa Luna ¿estaría bien si traemos a mis padres y a los de Asuna-san en cuanto podamos? Ellos necesitan entender también la situación. Tanto o más que nosotros. Por favor Princesa Luna…

Luna asintió.

—Eso mismo iba a sugerirles, Leafa del clan de los Sylf. No, Suguha Kirigaya. Si pueden traigan a sus familias con el AtmuSphere. Yo misma me encargaré de explicárselos todo. Estos jóvenes guerreros merecen toda nuestra ayuda y atención.

Leafa agradeció el gesto y se desconectó. Todos se miraban asustados y todo, pero confiaban en los ponis… o al menos casi todos. Sinon (la última que quedaba en desconectarse) aún miraba a todos con una expresión llena de terror. De no ser porque sus amigos se encontraban en una situación anómala no seguiría ahí, y claro, Luna no la culpaba.

—Cuidaré bien de ellos — aseguró Luna.

Sinon torció el gesto y se desconectó también. Entonces Luna ofreció su casco a la pequeña Yui.

—Yui, ¿quisieras venir al Palacio de mi hermana con nosotras?

—Nuestro Luna, ahora que has vuelto…

—¡Deja de interrumpirme, maldita sea! — Protestó Luna con una venita de irritación en la sien, para luego volver a fijarse en la potrilla. — Permanecerás con ellos todo el tiempo que necesiten, y algo me dice que tu presencia será mucho más fuerte que la nuestra al momento de la verdad. ¿Quisieras venir, Yui-chan?

Yui se abrazó más a sus padres y asintió.

—Bien, todo está listo. ¿vamos Tia?

Celestia asintió fijándose en Twilight y sus nuevas amigas.

—Ahora, mi fiel estudiante, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros junto a tus amigas? Asuna y Kirito necesitan todo el apoyo posible, y la verdadera magia de la Amistad no tiene comparación para ayudarlos a adaptarse a su nueva situación.

—¿Entonces en verdad no hay solución alguna para lo que les ha pasado? — Preguntó Rarity sintiéndose mal por los guerreros quienes seguían durmiendo plácidamente.

—Mmh, no es justo luego de todo lo que hicieron por ayudarnos — agregó Fluttershy sintiéndose culpable por haberles gritado sobre lo que ocurrió con la mantícora, pero también aliviada ya que ahora sabía que en aquel momento ellos sólo jugaban a esas cosas llamadas MMO-RPG.

—De momento no, mis pequeñas ponis — dijo Celestia. — Pero Luna tiene razón, juntos hallaremos la solución a todo esto. Y si no, por lo menos nos aseguraremos que el espadachín Negro y la Destello Veloz se sientan bienvenidos entre nosotros. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

No se dijo mucho más, se pusieron en marcha hacia Canterlot. Yui fue entre Fluttershy y Rarity, quienes trataron de animarla lo mejor que podían para afrontar el nuevo reto que tenía por delante ahora que era una poni real, cosa que Yui agradeció en verdad.

…

Asuna y Kirito estaban juntos en el sueño, eso lo sabían muy bien. Se encontraban en un espacio negro infinito, sin nada más que a sí mismos para hacerse compañía. Pero todo el resto era soledad en estado puro, por eso mantenían las manos entrelazadas, manteniéndose juntos y esperando que de una u otra forma despertaran y mágicamente las cosas volvieran a ser lo que se suponía que debían de ser: ambos simples gamers despertándose en sus casas volviendo a sus respectivas vidas familiares y escolares. Sin embargo sabían que nada de eso sucedería. Luego de sobrevivir al juego de la muerte SAO y salvar vidas tanto en GGO como en LOE ahora estaban atrapados para siempre no en un mundo virtual, sino en un mundo real. Todo lo que conocían, a quienes querían, sus vidas… todo fue tirado a la basura gracias a esta nueva trampa mortal conocida como LOE. ¿Por qué las cosas habían terminado así? ¿Qué hicieron ellos para merecer semejante horrible destino?

—¿Y no se han planteado que lo que ocurrió fue porque la marca que dejaron en su propia realidad fue tan grande que otras realidades necesitarían también de ustedes? — Preguntó una voz bastante conocida a Asuna.

La destello veloz levantó la vista, para toparse con una joven hada raza Imp con largo cabello negro atrapado con una diadema y una espada negra con la cual apuntaba a Asuna.

—Yuuki… — dijo Asuna apartando la mirada.

—Mírame Asuna — exigió Yuuki Kono, mejor conocida como Zekken espada absoluta.

Asuna obedeció.

—Debe ser un sueño — dijo la chica.

—Lo es, por eso estoy aquí Asuna — dijo Yuuki. — ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Desde cuándo te paraliza el miedo? ¡No puedo permitir que te rindas Asuna! No a menos que me derrotes. ¿Estás lista?

Yuuki preparó su espada. Asuna dudó al principio, cosa que le costó que su amiga le diera dos temibles golpes con su espada. Asuna gritó, esto era doloroso; mucho más de lo que se supone debería de sentir en un juego. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Vamos, enfréntame — siguió diciendo Yuuki.

Asuna no sabía bien qué hacer, pero tomó su estoque y tras girarlo hábilmente en su mano atacó a Yuuki, quien respondió con todas las ganas dándole una serie de varios golpes derribando a Asuna. No contenta con eso, Yuuki clavó su espada en Asuna, que gritó del dolor. La guerrera Imp sonreía, pero Asuna estaba lista también y con su propia espada trató de asestarle un golpe a Yuuki; pero ella la desarmó con una simple patada, hundiendo más su espada en Asuna.

—Yuuki…

—¿Aún no puedes vencerme, verdad? Por eso no puedo permitir que te rindas. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que el miedo te paralice por una tontería como lo es este juego?

—Pero Yuuki… Equestria no es un juego, es…

—La vida real, yo lo sé — dijo Yuuki. — Más razón para que aprendas a sobrellevar tus temores y seguir adelante sin importar qué, Asuna. Es tal como te lo dije antes: Equestria te necesita, es por ello que te hiciste una con la realidad de este mundo. Lo mismo Kirito-san, quien quiera que está detrás de esto lo hizo porque sabe que sólo ustedes pueden ayudar a Equestria. Y no te perdonaré que el pánico te haga retroceder.

Asuna levantó la vista a su amiga, que le dedicó su sonrisa de siempre, y ahora llena de confianza, tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó lista para lo que fuera.

Por su parte Kirito seguía en plena oscuridad, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se conectó a SAO. En su mayoría eran cosas buenas, pero de algún modo terminó en esta situación; absorbido por una realidad que no era la suya. ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así para el espadachín Negro? Entonces una mano amistosa se posó en su hombro.

—Kirito…

El guerrero levantó la vista. Era una muchacha de ojos grises y cabello corto, que lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida pero alegre a la vez.

—¡Sachi! — Dijo Kirito al reconocerla.

—Este no es tu momento, Kirito. ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Por todos los que vivimos en tu corazón y por quienes te tienen en el suyo! Este no puede ser tu final.

—Pero yo… yo he perdido ante un juego, un juego que tomó mi vida…

—Kirito, este no es un juego, ¿qué no lo ves? Es de otro mundo que necesita de ti. Un mundo verdadero con gente verdadera, muy parecido a SAO; un mundo que necesita de un héroe. Además no lo has dejado atrás, ¿aún existe la tecnología de realidad virtual, no? Tus amigos pudieron llegar a ti, no veo por qué no tu familia también.

Kirito se levantó de pronto, era verdad.

—Por eso no permitiré que te des por vencido, Kirito — siguió Sachi. — ¡Tú eres fuerte! ¡Tienes que resistir! Por eso sigue luchando, por lo que más quieras sigue luchando Kirito.

El guerrero le sonrió al fantasma de Sachi, quien se desvaneció entre la sombras, y a tientas buscó la mano de Asuna; que apretó la suya con fuerza.

Estaban listos para despertar y enfrentarse a su nuevo destino.

…

Los dos guerreros abrieron los ojos, se dieron cuenta que estaban en una enorme habitación bastante lujosa; como si se tratara de la habitación de un hotel.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Saludó Yui alegremente.

—¡Yui-chan! ¡Qué bueno verte! — Se emocionó Asuna abrazando a su hija.

—Lamentamos haberte preocupado — dijo Kirito acurrucándose contra ella.

Yui aceptó su cariño por un tiempo y frotó su nariz contra la de ellos, muy parecido a como lo hacían los ponis en este nuevo mundo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvimos fuera, Yui? — Preguntó Kirito.

—Estuvieron durmiendo unos tres días aproximadamente. La Princesa Celestia dijo que los dejaría dormir lo que necesitaran, que no me preocupara. Pero me alegra que estén bien.

—¿Y todo este tiempo estuviste con nosotros, Yui-chan? — Preguntó Asuna enternecida.

—Claro que sí, no me separaría de ustedes por nada del mundo. Los amo, mamá y papá.

Los guerreros abrazaron a su hija por otro buen tiempo, pero al final ella saltó de su regazo arrastrando una bandeja con comida hacia ellos.

—También trajeron esto para ustedes en cuanto despertaran. Para recuperar fuerzas dijeron, gracias a la magia se mantiene caliente.

Los dos jóvenes aceptaron de buena gana mientras que Yui les sonreía abriendo un armario, en el cual por lo visto habían sido empacadas todas sus cosas: armas, cristales, pociones, hasta una enorme bolsa de bits; aparentemente todo lo que traían en su inventario había sido cuidadosamente guardado.

—Era para cuando despierten. Todo está dispuesto.

—Arigato, Yui — dijo Kirito. — Pero a todo esto, ¿de qué nos hemos perdido?

Yui tomó aire, esta sería una laaarga explicación, pero bueno ella la daría como pudiera.

—Pues verán, todo pasó muy rápido. Primero que nada la Princesa Celestia hizo una ceremonia para presentarles a su hermana a la sociedad poni; luego presentó a los Elementos.

Y así siguió. Por lo visto sus nuevas amigas ponis esperaban impacientes a que despertaran también, pero de momento se mantenían en el Palacio pacientemente. Pero mientras despertaban tanto Luna como Celestia cuidaban de Yui.

—Pero lo mejor es que la Princesa Luna se ha hecho una reputación con los soldados — siguió Yui. — Le encanta usar su espada y demostrar qué tan fuerte es en verdad, y es excelente. Muchos ya la apodan Princesa de las armas en lugar de Princesa de la noche.

Tras terminar de comer y prepararse, se pusieron en marcha.

—Bien, veamos qué nuevas sorpresas tiene Equestria para nosotros — dijo Kirito estirándose con Asuna detrás de él. Todo estaría viento en popa a partir de ahora…

Entonces salieron de la habitación que se les había preparado. Yui los guiaba por el Palacio mostrándoles lo poco que conocía.

—Ahora creo que todos están en el patio, les gusta mucho ver a la Princesa Luna entrenar.

Los guerreros asintieron y la siguieron en silencio, ignorando los comentarios de los sirvientes que los veían en pie por primera vez. Guiándose por el ruido se encaminaron hacia donde suponían estaban todos los ponis.

Abajo, en el gimnasio Twilight y sus nuevas amigas animaban a Shining Armor en su lucha contra Luna, en donde la Princesa le llevaba bastante la ventaja. Desde que habían regresado al Palacio el buen hermano mayor de Twilight se portaba como anfitrión en el nombre de la Princesa Celestia, que andaba muy ocupada velando por la pequeña Yui y los dos guerreros. Shining les había mostrado todo y hasta le contó a Twilight que durante el corto tiempo en que estuvieron conoció a la yegua que sería el amor de su vida: la antigua niñera de Twilight, Candace.

Pero volviendo a la lucha, Shining atacaba como podía, pero su velocidad no era nada comparada con la de Luna, quien con habilidad adquirida con la experiencia lo eludía con facilidad y lo desarmó en dos estocadas, para luego darle una certera patada en el vientre y finalmente puso su espada en su cuello.

—Gran trabajo capitán del Sol, pero te falta mucho para igualarme. No digamos derrotarme.

Shining no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y tras sacudirse el polvo conservando como pudiera la dignidad, se acercó a las amigas de su hermana y a su prometida; que le sonrió.

—No te preocupes Shiny. Recuerda que mi tía es un alicornio ella misma, no creo que ningún poni normal pueda hacerle frente así como así.

Twilight y las demás intercambiaron una mirada incómoda. Desde que conocieron a Candace supieron que tenía mucho aprecio por Shining y lo apoyaba en lo que fuera; desde las más pequeñas tareas hasta las más grandes, y el valiente guerrero lo aceptaba y hacía lo que pudiera para impresionar a su prometida tratando de ser el poni para ella.

Luna le guiñó un ojo a la pareja.

—Exactamente, no te sientas mal joven Shining Armor. Sólo te falta práctica, pero en serio… ¿no hay ningún otro poni que quiera medirse conmigo? Me hace falta divertirme.

Celestia pasaba por ahí y suspiró alegremente, su hermana había dado al Palacio una inyección de vida nueva, tal como lo hacía cuando eran jóvenes las dos y Luna se la pasaba retando a duelo o luchando contra los otros ponis mostrando sus destrezas de la espada. Luna había insistido en comenzar con sus deberes reales pero Celestia le aseguró que no se tenía que preocupar que de momento se acostumbrara a todo. ¿Y qué mejor forma de acostumbrarse que mostrando su destreza con la espada a una nueva generación de soldados ponis?

Mientras, Luna maniobraba con su espada ágilmente mirando hacia todas partes. ¿Era que en serio nadie más probaría suerte contra ella? !Por favor, estos no eran los soldados de antaño!

—¡Vamos! ¿No hay poni que se anime a luchar? Son guerreros de Equestria, ¿no se supone deben proteger su Reino cuando lo necesiten?

Los otros soldados se mantenían alejados, si había derrotado tan fácilmente a Shining Armor, ¿quién podría hacerle frente a la nueva gobernante?

Entonces dos ponis saltaron de improviso hacia la arena, apuntándole a Luna con sus espadas.

—Hemos pasado dormidos mucho tiempo, nos vendría bien algo de ejercicio — dijo Kirito sonriendo.

—Mmh, necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Luna ensanchó su sonrisa, de veras que estos dos ponis le caían muy bien.

—¡Espadachín negro! ¡Destello veloz! Por supuesto que me encantaría luchar pero Kirito, la última vez fuiste tú el que luchó uno contra uno contra mí. ¿Te importa que esta vez me mida con Asuna solamente?

Asuna blandió su espada encantada mientras que Kirito retrocedía con una sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Princesa! Asuna, suerte.

Comenzaron a cruzar espadas, Luna atacó con todo, pero Asuna saltó ágilmente a un lado le dio varios ataques en un costado, cosa que obligó a Luna a moverse hacia allá; pero esos instantes de distracción fuero suficientes para que Asuna cargara contra ella esta vez con todo, haciéndole honor a su apodo Destello Veloz.

Luna no pudo cubrirse, aunque logró contraatacar con furia; haciendo que Asuna perdiera el terreno ganado. Las dos yeguas se sonrieron y cargaron de nuevo a gran velocidad.

Shining y Candace tenían la mandíbula a máxima capacidad.

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—Y eso que no vieron la técnica de la doble espada de Kirito — dijo Twilight. — Es impresionante, impresionante de verdad.

Shining miró a Kirito.

—¿Doble espada? ¿Puedes manejar dos armas a la vez?

El espadachín negro se encogió de hombros.

—Una habilidad artificial, no te mortifiques por ello. De todos modos se siente bien ver que hemos regresado a la normalidad.

Celestia apareció poniendo un amistoso casco en el hombro del guerrero.

—Es un alivio que estén de vuelta a la normalidad. ¿Todo en orden, Kazuto Kirigaya?

Kirito asintió.

—Sí, por suerte sí.

Celestia sonrió satisfecha y regresó su atención a la batalla entre Asuna y su hermana, en donde Asuna finalmente había decidido usar su último recurso:

—¡MOTHER'S ROSARIO!

Una técnica de once golpes seguidos, muy poderosos y a gran velocidad; Luna no pudo cubrirse y en poco tiempo perdió su espada y terminó con la espada de Asuna en su cuello.

—Gané.

—Mmh, te felicito Asuna. Por lo visto no hay forma de cubrirse de esa técnica del demonio.

—Yuuki la hizo muy bien — dijo Asuna ayudando a Luna a levantarse.

—La joven Kono era una muchacha maravillosa, lo siento mucho por tu pérdida Asuna. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya están bien?

—Tal vez no del todo bien pero por lo menos aceptamos ya nuestra nueva situación — dijo Asuna.

—Fue como nuestros amigos nos dijeron en nuestro sueño: si nos hicimos reales en este mundo es porque necesita de nosotros, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Luna asintió y volvió con el grupo de amigas y su hermana. Celestia levantó una ceja, Luna tenía esa mirada que significaba que había pensado en algo.

—¿Y bien? — Quiso saber Celestia.

Luna entonces miró a los guerreros:

—Kirito el espadachín negro, Asuna el destello veloz, sé que mi ofrecimiento no es nada en comparación a lo que perdieron en su propio mundo; pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes: les ofrezco un nuevo comienzo, como líderes de mi guardia lunar. Entrenando y guiando a los nuevos reclutas para ser los guerreros del mañana. ¿Les gustaría? Al menos en lo que encontramos una forma de regresarlos a donde pertenecen.

Asuna y Kirito se miraron pero rápidamente se inclinaron ante la monarca de la noche

—Será un placer, Princesa Luna — dijo Kirito.

—Sólo dígannos qué hacer y le serviremos como podamos.

Luna les sonrió, no era mucho pero era por lo menos un nuevo comienzo. Un nuevo comienzo para todos.

* * *

¡**Uf! El último cap de esta semana santa, de momento le pondré a esta historia la bandera de complete; mientras adelanto otras cosas pues no era más que mi pequeño proyecto de vacaciones. Espero les haya gustado la versión beta y no se preocupen, la aventura no ha terminado; este cierre sólo es temporal. De momento:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
